Basilisk Rising part two
by AlbinoF0x
Summary: Harry's weakness lies within a new prophesy and only Voldemort knows it, and he will stop at nothing to destroy him from within, and the final battle will rage with a vengeance. harry/OC newly acquired Dark personality but light sided. on hiatus
1. Iua Rituals and Pink Haired Assasins

welcome my lovelies to Year of the snake part two. its been a long wait. and im sure uve been impatient. well rest assured that your thirst shal be satiated.

i would like to mention that this entire story is NC-17 and those under 18 should not read without parental permission. but we all know that parents wont approve of beastiality, so just be content with waiting.

i have decided that the prologue will actually be the last chapter of part one. its rewritten with VERY IMPORTANT NEW DETAILS THAT CLEAR UP SOME OF THE PLOTHOLES! SO DO NOT SKIP IT IF UVE ALREADY READ IT.

chapters in this book will be shorter in order to speed up my updates a little.

a warning for future chapters there will be character death. nothing cannon, tho. this has been a fun and generally light story so far. THAT CHANGES NOW. its time to get into the serious shit. part two will be very dark starting around chapter 5-6 ish. so if you dont like carnage, mild horror and emotional turmoil dont read this either.

other than that GO NUTS! XD

there will still be some lemons here and there, but this is where it gets plotty. so yeah. :P

alright the key

"english"

'thought'

_::parseltongue::_

_{:code of council:}_

**spells**

_flashback and/or dream sequenses_

so without further ado. the long awaited ...

wait for it...

YEAR OF THE SNAKE PART TWO!

* * *

><p>prologue<p>

Sirius' Adams apple rose and fell with a nervous gulp. Across the table from him, Harry's heated glare seemed enough to melt steel as Sheka and Neville sat on either side of him, only present to make sure harry didn't attempt to kill him as he had threatened multiple times in the last hour.

"_...Hey, kiddo." Sirius mumbled when a finally clam harry had taken a deep breath. The reaction was immediate. A holler of rage was heard by the entire school and harry was under a leg locking hex before he could leap at the man. That hadn't stopped __**him**_ _though. His eyes were crazed and looked even more deadly in their bloodshot state, making him look like a demon crawling out of hell as he clawed his way over the stone floor, snarling like a rabid hyena. _

"_I'm~. Going~. To~. KILL~ YOU~!"_

_Sheka rubbed his temple as harry forced himself to calm down a second time. He was positive now that his Carus was bi polar. There was absolutely no other explenation for his mood swings as of late. Sirius had sat down by now and was looking very guilty as he and harry silently stared at each other; harry, glaring daggers and attempting to keep his cool, while he himself was just wondering what to say that wouldn't send his god son off his head again. He was wondering about the boy's moods as well. He'd never known harry to be so...__**vicious**__. Was it something to do with being maried to a snake? Whould __**he**_ _turn out like that if he married Anwen? He shuddered at the thought._

_'Maybe he's just really, __**really**_ _pissed off at you!' his inner conscience chastised._

"_er...so..." he was tired of the silence and attempted to speak again, not noticing the visibly throbbing vein above harry's eye. "How have you been?"_

"_KYAAAHHHHHHHH!"_

"_HARRY NO!"_

And that led him to his current location at the top of Harry's steadily growing "to maim, torture and keep barely alive for three months in agony before killing" list.

Harry finally leaned forward, as he linked his fingers on the table in that dreaded "you got some 'splanin to do." way.

The silence rang on, and sirius gulped once more when his godsons, now, red rimmed eyes glowered into his very soul.

"Do you even comprehend" harry said slowly, as if speaking to a child who needed to be chastised. "...how _greatly_...I _suffered_...because you were 'dead'?" he emphasized every syllable, over articulating each word. Sirius' gaze fell to the floor, hoping to escape the pained furry in those eyes.

"I expect a better explanation than I received in the letters you sent to the Headmaster." he sneered. "Be thankful I'm giving you this chance to gain back a sliver of the trust I had in you before you faked your death." he continued. "But, if I had _my _way, you wouldn't _need _to be _pretending_ any more." Sirius felt as if someone had stabbed him in the chest. The harry he used to know would have forgiven him...his Prongslett would have understood. Had harry changed so much?

"I'm waiting." Sirius took a deep breath.

"What do you know about Horcrux's harry?" sheka noticed the boy's tick grew larger.

"They are the broken pieces of a murderous soul." he said plainly. "i know a lot more than I used to _Mr. Black_." Now _that _stung the man hard. "Get to the bloody point."

Sheka placed his hand on harry's leg and caressed it softly, hoping that would ease his temper just a bit.

_::Remove your fingers from my person before I __**break **__them, Sheka. I am NOT in the mood.:: _Sheka's hand snapped away instantly. Wow...for harry to be so stern with him, he'd never experienced it. He had _never_ been this cross, even during the Lupin affair. This was _serious. _He thought a moment on his own unintentional pun_,_ but _wisely_ chose not to react to it in any way.

"Voldemort..." he twitched at his own mention of the name out of habit. "he has seven...and Dumbledore wanted you to be able to finish your schooling before worrying about him." Harry lifted an eyebrow, but nodded to signal him to continue. "He asked me to take care of them, so when the day came that you had to face him. It would be simpler for you."

"..."

"..." Sirius gulped again, praying harry would understand even a little. But when the boy's eyes narrowed, he took that as a 'no', expecting the worst.

Harry glared at his godfather contemplatively. Sure enough, his reason for leaving was valid, and his efforts were indeed helpful; but-

"That does _not_ explain why you decided to falsify your death," he said. "and effectively left me feeling like a murderer."

"...I'm-"

"If you even _think_ that an apology could come within a thousand miles of solving this you are _sorely _mistaken." harry's throat rumbled threateningly. "I suggest that you skip any thoughts on the subject and get on with your so far pitiful attempt for redemption."

"I don't know what else to say ha-"

"You lost your first name basis with me, Mr. Black." harry's eyes had reverted to slits now, and everyone in the room knew this went far beyond anger and betrayal any more. This was _loathing _at its purest form. "Or did you not take my hint?"

"..." Sirius couldn't even bring himself to say anything further...it was as if he was speaking to a completely different person; and calling harry "Mr. Potter" was so _painful_ on his tongue, he never managed to bring it past his lips for fear of choking on it. He fought to hold back his feelings, and was only just able.

Harry nodded, seeing how this was going to be. Just by his godfathers body language, he could see that being cast out of his heart so thoroughly was tearing the man to pieces. This would be good punishment.

"...I want to see you every weekend that you are available, Mr. Black." harry said, standing up in a business like manner. It was the only way he could cope at the moment as he was still absolutely _livid_.

"I see no reason why this .._.mountain_, in the way of our relationship cannot be leveled over time." Sirius nodded, thankful that harry was willing to _try_ to forgive him, but the formality was maddening. Where had his little Prongslette gone?

"Good day, Mr. Black." harry nodded curtly and left the room, not really caring that he all but slammed the door in Sheka's face.

Several minutes later, Sheka stormed into harry's bedroom with a scowl written clearly on his face. Enough was enough. He could understand that his husband was in a foul mood, but to take it to the level he had today with anwen was unacceptable. He was getting very tired of the constant mood changes...very quickly. One moment harry was happy as a bloody clam, and the next he was attempting murder left and right. What was up?

::Alright, Harry. What's going o-:: he spotted his mate curled up in the corner of his bed, facing the wall with his head in his knees, body shaking in an effort to hide his sobs. ::Harry?:: the boy turned around to look at sheka for a split second, bloodshot eyes watery and pained, before turning away again.

_::I'm a __**terrible, miserable**_ _excuse for a godson!::_ he wailed at the top of his lungs. Sheka looked at harry as if he were insane. Now he was _crying_? How the hell did he go from happy, to depressed, to happy, to murderous, to happy _again_, then to murderous once again, calm, stark raving _bonkers_, confined, and now _sobbing his bloody eyes out_? He had, _had _it! He knew harry was under stress but this was _ridiculous_!

_::SNAP OUT OF IT!:: _harry froze and spun around, looking shocked. Sheka was not amused. :_:GOD FUCKING __**DAMMIT**_ _HARRY! WHATS THE __**MATTER**_ _WITH YOU?::_

Harry blinked, silent as stone as he comprehended what had just happened forgetting why he had been crying in the first place. Had sheka just..._yelled_ at him? He watched as his mate forced himself to gain back some calm.

_::I don't understand why you're behaving like this harry.::_ sheka continued as calmly as he could. _::But honestly, you have me baffled.:: _harry blushed and looked at the floor, looking cowed.

_::I'm...I'm sorry...I don't know either...::_ he murmured apologetically. :_:I suppose I'm just moody lately.::_

_::Harry.::_ sheka said, sitting down by his mate. _::Calling yourself moody right now is like saying "Voldemort's a bully".::_ harry snorted half heartedly. :_:I could understand if you stuck with yelling and maybe a thrown punch; but this is just __**insane**__.::_

Harry nodded and leaned into Sheka's shoulder, nuzzling it softly as a strong arm wrapped around him.

_::I'm sorry, Amante...::_ harry whispered. _::I don't mean to be such a bother.::_ sheka frowned.

_::okay. now you're just being __**silly**__.::_ he insisted, looking directly at his mate. _::You have been having some serious mood swings. But that does not make you a bother.::_ harry looked unsure, and he cupped a forlorn cheek in his hand, stroking it with his thumb. _::You're just having a rough patch and...::_ he stopped in mid scentence, quite suddenly noticing that something was very off. He couldnt quite place it...but he knew his eyes weren't ...fooling...-oh merlin...that was _it_. His EYES had CHANGED!

_::harry...:: _he said, his voice cracking in terror, excitement and worry all at once as he gazed into two yellowish green, slit pupiled eyes. _::...i think we need to take you to Madame Pomfrey.::_ harry looked at him strangely.

_::Right now?::_ he asked, confused as to why Sheka looked as if he were about to have heart palpitations.

_::right now.:: _

"Mate this is fantastic!" ron practically whooped as he sat next to his best friend in the hospital wing. "You're going to be a mother?" Harry scowled and slapped him at the same moment Sheka, Anwen and Neville did the same. "ouch!"

"I'm not a bloody woman, Ron! Of course i'm not going to be a mother." harry insisted, sounding very much like Hermione. "im just..." he blushed. "pregnant."

"How exactly is that supposed to work?" Neville inquired. Anwen sighed happily, though there was a tinge of irritation in the way her smile twitched. She was growing tired of explaining this.

"Harry is going to be going through some serious changes for the next two months before the eggs are even fertilised." she said, sounding like a national geographic special. Harry smiled as she explained, never having grown tired of hearing about what was going on inside him. She had since forgiven harry for assaulting her. Given the circumstances, and having experienced something similar several times when she had been Salazar's chamber maid of sorts; she knew where her friend was coming from...though she made a mental note to stay out of his way when he was in a state.

"We cant really say what he will look like, other than he'll appear very snakelike, and act it." she continued. "but once he's completely transformed the eggs will develop and he will, in _all_ sense of the word, _slaughter_ anyone but Sheka who comes within forty feet of him once they have been laid and until they have been hatched. Harry's instincts will have taken him over as a precaution to protect his young." Dumbledore, bless his meddling little heart, had just walked in upon hearing the news, his twinkle bright and blinding as ever.

"I must say this is indeed unexpected." he said. Harrys smile quickly reversed, though happiness still shone in his eyes.

"I'm still mad at you." he said, still too jubilant to really be all that upset.

"And yet, I am here to congratulate you regardless." he said with a grandfatherly smile. "What a strange world in which we live. Now," he continued as he took a seat amongst the others. "It's quite obvious that harry will not be able to function properly at school after the first month of his change." Poppy nodded.

"Quite right. In his condition," she sounded dreamy as she spoke those three words. "he will need to be away from harm and away from prying eyes."

"But what about when harry's still at school, professor?" Ron asked, sending harry a worried glance. "Even in the last few minutes I can see he's changing." sure enough, when harry looked at himself reflected in the food tray on his lap he could see that in a time span of an hour his eyes had gone completely yellow, save a trace of green flecks around the edges, and his skin had grown smoother, almost glass-like. If he was changing this quickly, what would he look like in two months?

_{::We will have to reveal their secret to the public very soon.::}_ came a soft trill as Fawks perched beside harry's cot. Dumbledore promptly cast a translation charm. _{::It will not bode well for the Wizarding community to know their hero has gone missing.::}_ harry blushed embarrassed. Ron raised an eyebrow and muttered a short "did you know fawks could speak?" out of the side of his mouth to Neville who shook his head. _{::the truth is the best option. I say the week after Yule holidays, Sirius should have destroyed the last of the horcrux's by then and harry will be in much less danger.::}_ everyone tensed at the mention of the boys godfather, but surprisingly, he nodded; completely fine with it.

"Then were going to be telling everyone what I am?" Sheka asked worriedly. "What Harry is?" Fawks nodded, understanding his dilemma.

_{::The basilisks have been in hiding long enough, Lord Slytherin.::}_ she said. {_::Your people have multiplied and spanned out since you were born. It is time for you all to be unafraid to walk out amongst the public.::}_ Harry and Sheka beamed proudly.

"That reminds me." Neville cut in. "Harry wouldn't your last name be Slytherin now?" Harry tilted his head to the side.

"Hn...I suppose if it were by Wizarding laws. How does it apply in the council Lady Fawks?" he asked, remembering to address her by her title.

_{::By the traditions of the Council you are indeed, Harry James Slytherin. But it is only a ceremonial title. Legally, you are still a Potter until you decide to formally change it with the Minestry.::}_

"What of when harry lays the eggs?" Sheka asked the Headmaster. "is there anyone who can offer us somewhere to live during that time?" Ron smiled.

"I know a place."

"Bill!" harry all but lep't from where he sat and proceeded to tackle the man to the floor. Bill lifted his head up in surprise to see harry nuzzling his chest like an overgrown kitten.

"he-hey harry." he stuttered, blushing softly. "er...I-" he coughed, beckoning Sheka over to pry the overly affectionate teenager off of him. "I got the owl as you can see."

"Harry give the man some space." sheka insisted and lifted harry in his arms, bridal style and set him back on the bed. Harry pouted and crossed his arms, but gave bill an apologetic look.

"Sorry bill." the read head chuckled and waved it off.

"It's fine. How are you feeling?" he asked sitting down next to his brother.

"I feel really good" harry beamed. "And everything's been great." Everyone who wasn't in harry's circle of vision shook their heads frantically mouthing "no its not." Bill smirked, knowing exactly what they've been going through.

"Well that's fantastic harry." he said, feeling positively evil. "You know, Fleur is about four months in. perhaps you might like her for company." everyone, even Dumbledore looked as if the world was about to end. Harry was bad enough to deal with alone, and so was Fleur when she _wasn't_ pregnant; but to put them in the same room together while they were both with child? Was he _mad_!

"I'd love that." harry said with a deceptively sweet expression. Sheka knew that smile; it was his "I'm Armageddon just _waiting_ to happen but I'm still so very innocently adorable" smile. They were in trouble.

"Ron tells us you have a place we might be able to stay at after the new year?" Sheka asked, praying this so called "shell cottage" mentioned earlier, was far away from the public eye.

"Yes, its this little place on the coast. Its small, but it will be perfect for you two. I'll be there to help out after the kids hatch until Harry's able to return to school."

"I wont be." harry said. Everyone but Sheka gasped.

"Harry you have to finish your schooling." poppy said placing a hand on his shoulder. Harry just shook his head and grinned.

"I know the criteria, I'll study while I'm on maternity leave and i'll take the finals at the end of the year." Dumbledor nodded and smiled in approval. His prodigy was growing up.

it was nearly midnight when the clouds finally dispersed over the horizon. And two gleaming red eyes gazed up at the moon with an expression...almost one of inner peace. She was such an enigma to him. His goddess...his protector...his boon. It was because of Her that he had become so successful in his endeavors. It was not merely by his own strength or power. He owed it all to Luna...Iua. And tonight was her festival.

Voldemort glided over the grass as it swam in waves with the breeze and a small smile peaked at the

corners of his lipless mouth. With a fluid motion, he cut a Seigel rune into his palm and let the blood drip into the grass as generously as it could flow.

"Dux mihi, Luna domina." he whispered softly and let the feeling of euphoria take over his senses, the moon glowing brighter, and redder. "Dirige me in quod ago."*

(lead me, mistress moon. Guide me in all that I do.)

Voldemort slowly sank to his knees, shivering in his spiritual ecstasy and gazed up at his goddess in reverence as the visions began.

Tonks was ready...that much was certain. Any of the death eaters present could see this. Once a bundle of clumsiness, Narcissa had taught her of grace and stealth. Once a mediocre duelist, Bellatrix had grudgingly instructed her. Once terrified of harming a living soul, Crouch had taught her the delights of torture and the satisfaction that came from another's pain.

She was now a force to be reckoned with. Strong, agile, and deadly, she had become the perfect assassin in a manner of weeks.

Yes...she was ready.

Of course, nobody outside the inner circle knew of her identity. And even less knew her reasons for turning on the Light. She refused to divulge. At first, none had belived it when she had come stubling like a bufoon into the Dark lord's mannor. But she had by far proved her worth.

And now that she stood at the edge of the Hogwarts grounds, she was about to save the Dark from failure. She only needed the signal from the Young malfoy.

Two boys cuddled silently on the leather sofa furthermost to the back of the Slytherin common room, one trilling softly under his breath, the other pretending to be smug while Draco scowled down at his potions thesis.

It was getting quite difficult for the blonde to concentrate on his apprenticeship application; what, with the constant presence of a very abnormally behaving potter. Why again did he tolerate this?

'...oh _yes_...' he thought contemptuously, remembering the new bit of information he would be sending to his master tonight...and his assignment. '_thats_ why.' he side glanced over to the overly affectionate couple and hid a smirk under his no longer gelled but loose, shoulder length hair. (Since the discovery that his master preferred it that way, he had happily obliged.) there was something going on with Potter that transcended the eye...as well as capturing it.

Over the past three weeks, even as he had slowly began to interact politely with the Gryffin-whore, and in recent days, moderately friendly; he had observed some very...odd, changes. No longer was his serpent like behavior limited to his actions and personality. Now, it had begun to spread into his appearance. His eyes had become the same shade as his boyfriends, and the pupils had narrowed into a catlike; no, _snakelike_ shape. His skin had become...well, it was quite difficult to place a proper description. Perhapse..._sleek_, yes. That would be it;_ sleek_ in texture and appearance. His fingers appeared longer, thinner and much more delicate. Even his facial structure was beginning to change. The two were passing it off as a spell gone wrong, and of course, the entire school was buying into it. Even the Ravenclaws; tch and they were said to be intelligent. No spell could cause a _gradual_ transfiguration. No spell _malfunction_ could do so either. He had been giving the Dark lord tabs on whenever a more visible change took effect, the most recent, being Harry's new Parseltongue accent, a hiss at almost every syllable, and his vowels were lengthened when enunciated. That was the bit he was providing tonight, and he was sure this would finally allow his master to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

The two shifted, and he watches as harry muttered something into shekas ear, no longer draped over the Slytherin king, but straddling his lap, grinding into it. Draco scowled, a faint blush over his cheeks and he decided this would be a good time to give them the invitation to the ball next Saturday, which would be Christmas Eve. Then he would send for _her_.

_::merlin i'm bored.::_ sheka murmured under his breath. The night had been miraculously mood swing free, and as grateful as he was, it made their time together a bit mundane. Had he grown accustomed to harry's behaviour so quickly? Harry pouted a moment, wondering weather he was the one to cause such boredom.

'well that's just stupid.' harry chastised himself. 'If he's bored is it not _my_ job to entertain him? I am his _mate_ after all...hmmmm.' he licked his lips discreetly. 'Draco wont mind, will he?' he asked himself mockingly. 'of course not.'

with a liquid like movement, he slid his legs over and sat on sheka's legs, facing him with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

_::Bored are you?::_ he smirked, very slowly rotating his arse over sheka's hips. 'oh merlin he's already getting hard?' he was a bit surprised, Sheka's growing erection wasn't very prominent yet, but it was already poking him. Ohh he couldn't wait to get Amante alone. He may have been a serpent's lover, but a dick was a dick, and knowing that one (even if it wasn't the shape or size he liked) was hard for him? He liked the feeling. Sheka's throat rumbled softly and harry could practically hear those lips begging to be licked. He leaned in and whispered into his mate's ear, licking it softly, praying he could keep himself under control long enough to get away from prying eyes. _::what should we do about that?::_ he asked as he grazed his lips over his cheek and stopped them only millimetres over a softly panting mouth. Sheka growled in response and his tongue reached out, wetting harry's lower lip as a second probing muscle came out to meet it, flicking once or twice.

_::You think you can cure the boredom, love?::_ harry shuddered at the deep, abnormal over-husky tone. Oh _damn,_ that was a beautiful sound. He could read this accent like a book; that slight Portuguese hiss, mixed in with a prominent Scottish twang, which Sheka knew made him melt like chocolate on a summer day. He was in the mood for _kink_.

_::mnnn yeh in the mood fer role-play?::_ he asked, purposefully dirtying his accent into a lazy, cockney drawl. Sheka snorted and his laughter filled the room.

_::So long as you never speak like that again.::_ he chortled when harrys lips formed a distraught pout, _::i find that accent to be a bit disturbing coming from you carus.::_ which turned into a frown.

_::You are the cruellest beast I've ever met!:: _harry hissed with a nasty bite to his mate's lips. _::I have a right mind to-::_

"ah..." the two turned around to see Draco looking a bit embarrassed. "I hate to interrupt."

"well...ya _did._" harry sneered. Draco may have been nice to him lately, but he wanted sex dammit! and this little _prick-ette_ was stalling it.

"sorry." draco rolled his eyes. "I don't suppose you two would be interested in attending the Malfoy Masquerade this year." he offered. The two looked stunned, but even harry appeared to be happily so.

"We'd love too." Sheka nodded, knowing harry was probably already planning who they'd be going as. He could be such a _female_ at times. Draco nodded and handed them a formal invitation, which harry took and scrunched into his back pocket, making the blonde wince. Those cards had been expensive...even for _him_. Potter was such a damned _slob_! How could he still behave this way after hanging out with him and Slang? Hadn't they rubbed off on him _at all_?

"Right well." Draco shuffled away. "carry on I suppose." Sheka shook his head and smiled. That Malfoy brat may be a right bastard, sending that monster a constant flow of information (he wasn't an idiot. He knew the blonde was a mite. But there was little he could do under the watchful eyes of his house.) But he could be a pleasant fellow, if only in farce. He wondered if he might be able to influence him over to the Grey. There may be hope for him. But that wasn't very important at the moment. Oh no...he had an _arse_ to dive into.

_::Your chariot my lady.:: _he reverted back to that accent harry loved so much and slung a struggling harry over his shoulder.

:_:akk! No! I can walk sheka! I'm not an invalid!::_ sheka ignored him and gave him a firm slap to the arse. _::Ouch!::_

_::Pipe down and enjoy the ride.::_ he snickered. Harry slumped limply and sighed, rubbing his eyes when he saw draco smirking at him.

_::I hate you, you know that?:: _

_::Yes.::_ Sheka turned them around the corner and down the stairs into the boys dormitory. _::Now shut up.::_

_::Yes __**master**__.::_ harry teased. Sheka's throat vibrated in a deep throaty growl.

_::Mnnn I like the sound of that.::_ he said tossing harry onto his bed the moment they had entered their room. He landed onto the mattress with a loud thump, and was instantly pinned down by two strong arms on his wrists, being taken into a deep, rough kiss, far more dominating than usual. Harry keened into it, liking this sudden show of aggression and opened his lips for the tongue that had immediately begun probing none too gently, letting sheka plunge it in with a feral snarl.

_::mnnhh::_ he lifted into the chest above him, begging for some contact as he ground his hips up into the throbbing erection that had been humping his leg. Fuck, sheka must be really horny! He'd never been so enthusiasti-shit he needed air! He attempted to pull away but his mate only kissed him harder.

'Dammit, don't suffocate me!' he thought half jokingly...but in every way serious as he bit down on the tongue in his mouth just as it curled around his own.

_::ow! Shit! Harry what was that for-oh.:: _he watched as harry gasped for breath and laughed, bending back down and stroking his cheek _::oh. harry love, I'm sorry.:: _he chuckled. _::Should I go-ahh!::_ harry flipped him over onto his back with a hiss and attacked his neck.

_::mnnnffh you bastard.::_ he growled, muffled by his own sucking. _::don't you __**dare**_ _go soft on me.::_ he ground his hips into his lovers and moaned softly :_:mnnh I just needed a little ai-ah!::_ in a split second he was on his back again, his mate above him with a crazy gleam in his eyes as he took the hem of harry's collar and tore the shirt in half down the front, all but pouncing on him as harry gasped in surprise biting the boy's lip with sharpening teeth. Harry writhed under him with a high pitched whine and dragged his nails over the bare chest above him, feeling the soft flesh harden under his fingernails as his tongue was drawn from his lips and sucked. A rough, domineering hand pulled his head back by a fistful of hair and that mouth latched onto his once more the moment that hand slithered out of existence and into the end of Sheka's tail. The tongue changed shape inside his mouth, just like that day they had been reunited and and he moaned, wrapping his hands around his mate, raking his now claw like fingernails down the ridge of his back, a great shudder travelling down his spine,followed by a trail of goose flesh.

_::merlin, I love when you do that.::_ harry gasped, bucking up into the mound hiding Sheka's most intimate parts. The basilisk gave harry his best take on a smirk as he slid his abdomen around harrys chest, making sure to brush up against the soft, pink nipples as they began to perk. Two toned legs tensed on either side of his half sized body and pressed his fore scales against harry's scrotum.

_::you seem impatient, carus.::_ he whispered huskily, flicking his forked tongue into the shell of his ear. :_:are you that eager for me to take you?::_ Harry shook his head and ground upwards, which sheka met with a violent thrust, his scales scraping against harry's member almost painfully. A loud whine escaped harrys throat, egging him on as sheka grazed his teeth down the center of his chest, leaving several angry welts behind.

_::nnhh ahh! Oh, wow.::_ harry bit his lip and laughed nervously in an attempt to keep from biting his lip too hard as his cheeks flushed a deep tempting pink. _::shit, you're really aggressive right now.::_ sheka breathed heatedly over his now abused nipples making him arch reflexively. _::Mnhh ahh fuck!::_ he panted and forced himself to relax again, only to scream out in shock when the flesh under his ear was bitten followed by a slick soothing tongue. _::Ahhh!::_

_::You bet your pretty little arse I'm aggressive. This is what happens when you deprive me for a week.:: _sheka watched as yellow eyes glazed over into a golden brown, tearing up when his tail whipped across his thigh in a firm slap. Harry's surprised yelp flowed into a high pitched groan.

_::Do that again!::_ he ordered. Another slap, in the same spot and harry whined._::ahhnn yes!::_

_::You liking this?::_

_::__**Loving**__.::_ sheka's laugher rolled out in a sinister, dangerous purr.

_::I could do more...::_ his gaze was met with a smirk from his human lover.

_::Then bully me, why don't you?::_ sheka grinned, or a snakes interpritation of a grin and pinched the boy's thigh between his scales.

_::mnn you want me to slap you around a bit, harry?:: _he licked his cheek slowly and wrapped the tip of his tail around his balls and squeezed. _::call you names?::_ he ghosted his tongue over harrys open panting lips as harry lifted himself up off the bed. _::Make you do dirty, __**naughty **__things?::_

_::Yesss...::_ harry gasped, reaching for shekas tongue with his with a begging whimper. :_:ahh...mnnn :: _he tensed up again when his lips were forced open by a thick, forked tongue, all but choking him as it slid in and out of his mouth with vigour, gliding over his tongue encouraging him to suck. But harry wasn't giving in that easily and promptly bit down, just enough to taste blood and ran his hands down sheka's underside, rubbing over his mates, fore scales in order to draw him out.

_::Arent you the sneaky little bitch?::_ sheka squeezed tighter on his balls and purposely nicked harrys lip with one of his sharper teeth at the same moment he lifted the tip of his tail and pressed it over harrys weeping tip.

_::mnnn ahh! Sheka oh!:: _harry ground up into the body above him and threw his head back, tears spilling as he came in a dry orgasm. Oh gods, it hurt! The intensity made it all the worse, but hell if he didn't want to feel that again. _::oh go-ahh!::_ teeth nipped down his chest as Sheka's body began to glide over his skin again, slowly unwrapping as he reared up to watch harry writhe under him as he continued to stroke harrys cock.

_::heh. just listen to those lewd sounds ur making::_ the serpent hissed admirably bending down to give harry's nipples a tentative lick. _:: mnn i could cum just listening to you.:: _a sudden spark of inspiration hit him and he pressed the arch of his mouth over harrys nipple...just barely small enough to fit and sucked experimentally. Harry moaned intensely at the new sensation, his legs locking together as his toes curled into the sheets. Sheka awarded himself a mental pat on the back. Seemed like that had almost been too much for his Carus. He chuckled darkly the moment harry's panting had calmed a bit and sucked again, this time harder. He was glad he had yet to move his tail, because once again, harrys body literally vibrated with the force of his orgasm, his crys of rapture tearing from his throat when he was unable to cum.

_::ahhh sheka! Fucking hell!:: _harry's voice lowered into a pitiful mewl of desperation. _::__**please**_ _let me cum! shit please! It __**hurts**__!:: _

_::Not until I'm inside that tight little arse of yours, harry.:: _sheka licked his lips and gyrated his torso against harrys backside, just to make a point. _::I'm not even hard yet.::_ Harry scowled, unbelievingly.

_::You're just holding back.:: _the snake shook his head.

_::No. i'm just not as easy a cum as you are.::_ Harrys eyes flashed with rage-only to be stopped by a comforting lick. :_:i'm joking, love. Yes. I'm trying to take my time.::_ Harry nuzzled his cheek against his mate and gasped at yet anther flick of shekas tail, though this time to his inner thigh.

_::Nhh I thought we were going to role-play.::_

_::Then what, pray tell is your fantasy tonight, carus?::_

_::i already told you.::_ harry nipped at shekas snout and smirked. _::I want you to bully me.:: _sheka lifted an eye ridge.

_::Bully you or abuse you?::_ he asked. _::Because on my side it looks like ive been treating you pretty rough considering we haven't done anything in a while.::_

_::Mnnn I want you to force me.::_ harry hissed seductively, rubbing over shekas underbelly again. Two pairs of golden eyes met and a sense of mutual agreement passed through.

_::well then.:: _sheka growled, no longer sounding warm, but cold and dark. Harry would have giggled if it hadn't been for the fact it had sounded very genuine. :_: I think my pet had better pay for keeping his master waiting a week.:: _before harry could register what had been said, he found himself thrown onto the floor, just soft enough so that it wouldn't hurt him...too much. Harry whimpered, barely able to hold back a smile when he watched as his "master" rear up in the most threatening way, eyes aglow with wicked intentions, the forked tongue flickering out in a somehow more animal like way than usual. Tremor ran through his entire body when he felt a dark aura of foreboding embrace him, and he couldn't help but wonder what he'd gotten himself into.

Draco drummed on the desk as he chewed on the end of his quill wondering how he would phrase the concluding paragraph to his thesis when he heard a great wail of pain.

"Draco, you really need to ask Slang to at least cast a silencing spell on himself and Potter." crevey announced as he stormed from his bedroom below. Malfoy sighed.

"Crevey, it is in no way my fault or responsibility to make them quiet down." he shot the first year an annoyed glance. "If they bother you so much, _you_ tell them to stop. I have a thesis to write." the other blonde huffed and turned on his heel.

"fine! I will!" draco's eye widened impossibly large when he heard him and looked up wondering if he should let him fall into the snakes pit, or tell him to just ignore them for his own goo-

"Draco! Holy shit come quick you have to see this!" gavin waved at him from the corner of the starecase whispering as just loud enough for draco to hear him.

"I told you, Crevey im not moving from this-"

"No. _Draco_." gavin was looking at him very seriously. This caught Malfoy's interest. "you. _Have_. to. _See_. This." Draco lifted an elegant eyebrow and set down his quil.

"This had better be worth it." he said striding past the boy and down into the seventh year dorm. Placing his ear against the door, he frowned, not hearing much. They couldnt be very busey anymore. He glared at creevey and he only jerked his head, directing him to look in.

He sighed again and rolled his eyes, opening the door a crack...and sucked in an astounded breath.

_::Mnn ahh...:: _harry was on his elbows and knees, stark naked and bent over with his hands around a massive, weeping organ. Nimble fingers stroked it lovingly as he drew his tongue up from the base to the tip collecting the milky liquid on his tongue before taking the violet tinged mushroom head in his mouth as a few tears leaked from the corners of his eyes. :_:Nnhh Sheka mnnahh::_ And if this wasn't enough, just above Potter's dazed, mindlessly wanton face was a serpent, reared a foot or so off of the floor, looking directly at him, watching as that tongue flicked out and lapped up the cum that dripped from the other, equally large appendage, abandoning the previous to give it some attention. Though by the looks of it, the boy was contemplating the possibility of taking both at once.

_::nnhh fuck, suck harder.::_ harry's shriek was muffled as a tail seemingly from under him, pressed down over his messy head of hair and forced his mouth over the entire length deep enough to swallow. Plump lips closed tightly around the base, visibly sucking as his throat contracted around the over-large tip, drawing a fresh stream of tears as a heavy blush took over his cheeks.

Draco was stunned. Potter was clearly embarrassed by what he was doing, but from the way his eyes were glassed over with elated delirium, he was enjoying every last second of it. In the back of his mind, he had already figured out what was going on here. This had to be Slang, the eyes said it all. They were identical. But at the moment nothing mattered but the aching bulge in his pants and weather or not he would stay and watch, or go to the privacy of his room to end his suffering.

Harry fought as hard as he could against his gag reflex. Even with sheka down to a more indoor friendly size it was miraculous how large he was. Even now, as his head was being forced into shekas groin, he was wondering how on earth he had fit both of these inside him at full length. It was mind boggling.

_::take me deeper.::_ sheka ordered. Harry whined in protest, half from the ache in his jaw, half just to irritate his lover enough to get a reaction. With a threatening glare, sheka's cruel tail practically ground his face back down, finally succeeding in choking him. _::mnhhagh!::_ he relaxed his throat and swallowed repetitively, massaging the head with his tongue as he pulled the other to his lips just as he felt them both twitch. Oh shit he wasn't ready ye-

_::mnnha ahhh::_ harry gasped as he was torn away barely in time to receive two face fulls of sheka's semen over his open lips and cheeks, and he shivered at the pleasant, wet feeling over his face. Sheka was silent, though the dazed, dizzy look to his eyes said it all, even when his voice remained steady.

_::Merlin...:: _sheka panted and watched tentatively as harry brought his fingers up to lightly touching the sticky liquid, in a curious manner. He growled and took the small wrist by the tail and squeezed, causing harry to whimper in pain. This worried him; was harry truly enjoying this? It looked to him as if his mate was uncomfortable, perhaps even hurting. But he allowed himself to relax when he saw the blush return.

_::Leave it there.:: _he ordered softly and lifted the hand up to his mouth, licking off what had stuck. _::It's sexy.:: _harrys face could have fried an egg it was so hot with embarrassment when those eyes hadn't left him for a full ten seconds.

_::master,::_ harry lowered his eyes and pouted, turning his face away and biting his finger to hid the snort of laugher he was containing. He didn't realise this had only added to the entire effect, and someone else was blushing just as hard. _::please dont stare at me so...::_

draco's eyes were popping out of his skull as he watched this. He couldn't understand a damn thing that was being said, but it wasn't as if he needed too. Harry bent over like a little whore for that beast? It was enough to bring him close just to watch, if not for the sexual part, but for the blackmail materia-no...fuck he couldn't do anything...not without his master's permission. This was important information! He had to send it off right n-

_::ahhhhnnn ohhh, master!::_

...aaaas soon as he was done _watching_.

Harry bit his tongue when his finger was drawn into the small opening between sheka's hard lips. Merlin knew how his mate had figured this one out, but this new sensation of being sucked on was out of this world. Just his finger, his _finger_ being sucked was sending rivets of pleasure up his arm and into his entire body, and that didn't count the two newly hardened members that were thrusting against his own as he lay there pinned by shekas muscular form.

_::mmnnhh:: _sheka smirked and licked the small digit before letting it go and dragging his tongue up from harry's stomach to his chest taking a nipple once more and sucked gently, only enough to draw out a moan from harry's abused throat as his back lifted completely off of the ground.

_::mnnhh i wonder what other things i can make this little slut do.::_ he purred scraping his teeth over harrys now welt covered chest._::hnnn what do you think?::_ harry either didn't answer, or couldn't. His head was too far up in the clouds and it was unlikely that he would come down without some incentive. _::I may just let you cum tonight if I like your answer.:: _harry only moaned, purposefully teasing him, testing his patience and lifted a leg wrapping it around his torso as he continued to rub up against him mindlessly. Sheka bit down onto his collarbone and snarled impatiently, perhaps too into his role as the master...or perhaps not. To harry playing the slightly sadistic master was the hottest thing his Amante had ever done.

_::i had better get an answer.::_ the snake warned with a threatening growl, positioning his jaws over harrys neck. He would never do it...but it was all part of the game. _::You wouldn't want to make master upset now __**would**_ _you.::_ harry whimpered and shook his head.

_::n-no...i dont want master upset with me.::_ he said in a high fearful tone. _::please...I'll do whatever you say...just don't __**hurt**__ me__**,**_ _master:: _Sheka noticed the mockery and sarcasm in that last phrase and strained not to smile. Harry couldnt help himself could he. He just _had_ to defy authority...even when it was pretend.

_::Too late now, pet.:: _he sneered snaking his tail up around the boys arms, grinding his hardness into harrys. _::I already have something in mind.::_

_::sheka...:: _the snakefroze instantly and by the time harry realised his mistake it was too late and he was being thrown face first into the bed, bent over the edge.

_::You'll pay for that.::_ harry whimpered when he felt the two massive erections press into his arse. Ooooh, that would hurt and he knew it. He was completely un-stretched and unused for over eight days. But that was exactly why he wanted it so badly that he was about to toss the whole foreplay thing out the window and jump that basilisk's bones.

'sheka you dolt just shove them _in_! Please!' he roared angrily in his head. 'Just do it!'

_::I think im going to take my time with you now.::_ harry panicked. Okay one last attempt...then he was done.

_::nnn noo...:: _he whined looking up at him over his shoulder with wide watery eyes. _::master, dont be so mean. Please …::_ he wet his lips with his tongue. :_:Please put them inside me.::_ sheka smirked maliciously.

_::...Mnn Very well...::_ harry sighed with relief, but way too soon. _:: but you dont get to cum tonight.::_ oh, that did it. Harry was _done _with this shit. He was gonna cum tonight if it killed him! And Morgana be damned if sheka tried to stop him!

_::Sheka ahh oh! Hell!::_as if sheka knew exactly what he was thinking, he had slapped his tail over harrys arse, leaving behind a very painful looking mark. Harry growled angrily and turned around, scratching at shekas face, missing only by an inch before tackling the massive snake to the ground looking absolutely furious as he rammed his arse down over the two weeping members to the hilt with such ferocity that Sheka found himself unconsciously slamming himself back up, meeting his rhythm as best he could, unable to think at all.

:_:ahhhh fuck __**yes**__!:: _harry threw his head back practically hollering every curse word that he could think of. The boys sudden lapse of sanity only intensified as he rose and fell in wild, mad passion. Harrys hands were pressed against Sheka's underside, steadying himself as he threatened to topple over with every forced and heavenly painful penetration of his backside. Ohh he felt as if his entire body were aflame! Every movement just made it all the better, all the more satisfying as he ever so slowly drew closer to the edge.

Without warning sheka propelled himself forward, forcing harry to fall back, his bum lifted into the air as he ripped and tore at shekas back, growling and panting in time to each hit to his prostate. Stars exploded before him, completely blocking out his vision as what little sense he had left him and he was begging all over again.

_::ahh sheka ahh fuck me ha- ohh gods! Right there! Fucking hell shekaaaaa! ::_ harry felt himself being flipped over, his chest and face pressed into the ground by his own weight as he was jarred back and forth, as his arse was stretched to its limits. He clawed frantically at the ground, screaming in protest when he was pulled back by his hair, his back forced into a dramatic arch shekas body wrapping around him to keep him in that position. It wasn't long before the pleasure intensified, building up in his aching tightening balls at the sensation of sheka growing ever so slightly inside him, oh gods he was gonna cum! But the moment never came and he finally noticed that the tightening was more from the tail that had constricted the base of his cock.

_::You bloody fucking __**prick**__! Let me cum! Let go! __**Please**__!:: _sheka's voice vibrated into his ear, taunting him as he _dared _to stroke him while he begged so.

_::beg once more and i'll let you...i want to hear you beg.::_ Harry whimpered; the rage completely dissipated, now replaced with desperation and need. Had he a shred of dignity left in his mind frame, he would have held out, no matter how badly he was tortured. But this was not the case.

_::Sheka please! Mnn sheka I'm __**begging **__you! please let me __**cum**__! Please!_ _**I have to cum**__!::_ immediately the pressure over his length was gone and his entire body erupted into great spasms of all-consuming rhapsody, and he spilled himself over the floor.

Sheka gasped out as harrys arse squeezed and throbbed around him sending him over the edge as well, he slumped over, unable to hold himself up as what felt like all the energy in his body rushed to his groin, emptying out into harry's tight little hole. They were in their own, special corner of paradise that consisted of only them. Both were gasping out in short, sharp panting breaths; their bliss washing over them followed by a wave of exhaustion. They fell asleep where they lay almost instantly, peacefully snuggling into each other without a care in the world.

Anwen walked cautiously up to the gasping lump on the floor, wary and unsure weather or not to approach. It wouldn't be good to wake someone from such a fretful sleep, even if they were in the middle of the hallway.

"Hey...hey wake up. oh _ew_!" she winced when she saw that the lump was indeed not asleep but in fact catching its breath after, by the mess over the floor and his hands, a really good wank. It was Malfoy. _::...you nasty __**pervert.**__:: _she hissed stepping over him to see what he had been peaking on; what with the cracked open door frame it was a bit obvious. She opened the door, hoping that whomever was inside had at least finished.

_::oh no...:: _she muttered seeing harry and sheka curled up in all their nude and snakelike glory. It didn't take an idiot to figure it out. Without a second thought, she whipped out her wand and turned around, ready to utter an Obliviate when she saw nobody was there.

"wha-?" suddenly,a blast came out of nowhere, bashing itself into her chest, rendering her unconscious and sprawled onto the floor.

"Hn..." draco stepped out of the shadows and beckoned for the figure in the darkness opposite him to reveal themselves. "That was easier than expected." the cloaked figure lowered her hood, revealing the face, of a _second_ Anwen. "you understand your mission...correct?"

"yes. It will be done within the hour." tonks's lips spread into a grotesquely innocent smile.

A sickeningly sweet giggle trilled out in satisfaction as she dragged the Cayne's limp form out of the room past a grinning Draco malfoy.

"Some people just cant seem to mind their own business." he drawled mockingly.

* * *

><p>chapter 1 will be up probably within the next six hours. if its not it means i fell asleep on my keyboard. XDDD<p> 


	2. Destention in the ranks

right so heres chapter one. its pretty short. only about 7 pages long. but i think each chapter will be a maximum of 10 pages. that way i can update faster.

enjoy

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 – Distention in the ranks<p>

Hermione was alone...

Her family...gone. Her friends...oblivious. Her sanity? Questionable at best.

She knew she had been cursed. With what she did not know...but from what she gathered...she was trapped within her own mind, while her body did as instructed.

She remembered that horrible night three months ago...when that retched Slytherin boy had cornered her.

He had seemed so kind...so different from the rest of them. Meeting her in the library for _civilized_ conversation, writing her letters between classes, even taking her out for a gelato in Hogsmead.

How could she have been such a fool! Letting herself become infatuated with his charming smile and roguish personality...it was downright shameful!

Then when he had taken her into the broomcloset for a snog... and after that...here she was. In this endless mass of white mist that was her mind-scape.

He had attempted to imperious her. She had heard the incantation clear as day. But this was not how she remembered when Professor "moody" had put her under. This was not the mindless bliss and apathetic desire to obey she recalled.

But she could see...oh yes she could see what her body was doing. She watched it as if watching the Telly in her old bedroom. Her parents had been none the wiser when she had pulled her wand out. Nor when she pointed it at them. But their screams of betrayal rang in her ears as she was forced to cast an

**Inanibus Venis. **

It had been sickening. The blood of her family seeping out from their very pores, spilling from their eyes and mouth and nostrils as they shrieked in agony. She had to watch as their bodies slowly shriveled, hot steaming liquid oozing from their ears, beneath their fingernails and lower orfaces that she knew had to be brain matter and fat...melted by the curse.

Tears spilled from her eyes and fell into the oblivion of white as she curled up into a ball, hugging her legs. She had no way out of this hell...and she was beginning to loose hope.

She couldnt save herself this time...and nobody even knew she needed saving...

all she could do was wait...

* * *

><p>"Harry...just...just calm down a moment." stuttered the redhead as he raised his hands in surrender. "You know I didn't mean anything by it." Ron cowered back into his bed as Harry glowered at him, his needle sharp fangs glinting as he advanced, his featherlike mane of burnt green hair rearing up intimidatingly.<p>

"I look _scary_ do I?" he hissed, forked tongue slithering from his lips, smelling his fear. His slit eyes glowed with the intensity of his magic and with every movement Ron made backwards, the razor-like scales at his wrist twitched, as if itching to slice off a limb. "Is that it?"

"No!" ron sputtered, laughing nervously as he backed behind a desk. Sheka sat on the bed, an insanely amused grin on his face as he watched his husband lay him out. "heh! Heh! I just meant that you look uh..." his eyes darted about as he searched for the right thing to say. "Well off...um...healthy...stout-uh! Oh_ shit_!" he shreiked when harry reared up on his serpentine tail, and cracked his knuckles, clearly angered even more. "_I didnt mean it!_"

"SO YOU THINK IM _FAT_?" harry roared at him. Ron was in tears now, lip protruding as sputum dripped from his left nostril. He closed his eyes ready for a fatal blow.

"no?" he whimpered as his life flashed before his eyes for the third time that day. Except this time he really _was_ going to di-

"oh!" ron hear harry gasp out and opened his eyes to see Sheka rushing over to his husband as he doubled over in pain.

"Carus are you alright?" sheka placed a hand to Harrys scailed cheek and gazed concernedly into his eyes. "is there anything you need?" harry only smiled and pushed him away, his furry with ron forgotten.

"heh im fine...they just..." he grunted. "ugh...shifted a little." he bit his lip and slithered over to the bed where he sat, cupping his slightly protruding belly with his hands. "Happens when I move around too much."

Ron stood up and watched as sheka knelt in front of harry and placed his lips to the slowly growing bump and he slowly walked out of the room to give them their privacy, the door clicking shut behind him.

_::I can hear them.::_ sheka hummed as he kissed harrys belly and looked up at him. Oh, how his beautiful harry glowed. He was gorgeous.

_::They recognize your voice.:: _harry's eyes crinkled with happines as they relished in their unborn childrens premature hissing. _::So smart already.::_ he sighed and leaned back against the bedpost. _::Have you come up with any names?::_

Sheka chuckled,

_::heh, have you?::_

_::yes.::_ harry flicked his wand at the desk and a short scrap of parchment floated into his hand. He handed it to sheka, who read down the extensive list of names.

_::i think these would work for some of them...but I want our firstborn to be named Davi:: _sheka nodded.

_::Beloved:: _he purred and stood up kissing harry lightly on the lips. _::And he will be::_ he leaned in again, kissing him deeper than before and slowly lowered harry to the bed as two arms wrapped around his neck, welcoming him into a passionate embrace.

The kiss was slow, steady and gentile, neither fighting the other for the position of dominance. Only a silken dance of mutual love as their tongues rubbed together, entwining, merging together as their moans slowly grew louder.

This would be the last time...until their nest was born.

* * *

><p>Ron's head fell on the table again, as he went limp with exasperation. He HATED being bored...and with harry unapproachable, sheka busy with said unapproachable best mate, Neville, Luna, Seamus and Dean all in their after-hour study group (which he refused to be a part of because he had much better things to do with his free time than <em>study<em>) and Hermione not coming back for another day or so...

what to do? What to do? What to do? What to do? What to do? What to d-

"Ron! I'm so glad I ran into you!" ron lifted his head from the table, revealing a red spot where it had made contact with the wooden surface one too many times, and looked to his left to see Anwen jogging over to where he sat.

"oh...hey Awen..." he murmured, not too interested in spending time with the girl. He didn't necessarily _not_ like her...she just irritated him slightly...simple age barrier really. "What's going on?" She sat down beside him, her lips upturned as she pulled out her wand and summoned a steaming pot of tea. Ron stared, amazed still that she could summon things with such ease, despite the fact he knew she was much older than she appeared.

"I just received a notice from Dumbledore. Turns out that Bill is ready to have Harry and Sheka moved in as soon as they're ready." ron nodded.

"yeah I heard." he sighed. "lucky bastards...wish I could skive out the rest of my year." Anwen looked at him sternly, giving herself a hermione like appearance. Merlin, he missed her...he hoped she was alright.

"Ron. Harry's not skiving out of his studies. If anything he has to work harder now that he wont have the professors to help him." ron merely grunted in response. He felt so left out by this. Harry rarely took interest in spending time with him anymore. He knew he was pregnant, but did that mean he had to ignore his best mate completely? ….well...unless he pissed Harry off...which seemed to happen whenever he opened his mouth.

"hmmm..." Anwen peered at him as his head sunk to the table yet again. "you know what I think?"

"what?" came the muffled reply. Anwen beamed.

"I'm going to take you herb picking." ron turned his head to look at her in dumbfoundment.

"...herb..._picking_...?" she said it as if it were the most fun thing in the world. What could possibly be entertaining about _herb picking_? "what's so great about herb picking?" anwen huffed.

"well if you dont come you'll never find out." she smiled again and took his arm in her hands. "Trust me, its _way_ more fun than it sounds." when ron didnt move she rolled her eyes and growled. Honestly...what a lump! Potter was _friends_ with this bumbling buffoon? "its not like you have anything better to do."

ron grunted and blew a strand of hair from his eyes and stood up

"fine, why not..." she was right...anything was better than just sitting down doing nothing.

It was about thirty minutes later when they reached the edge of the forbidden forest. Anwen continued on as if nothing was wrong, right into the trees and Ron stared in disbelief.

"I have permission from Professor Snape to go in. He needs the plants that I collect for his potions." she said as if knowing his reason for hesitating. "come on."

Hesitantly, Ron continued after her and followed her deeper and deeper into the forrest.

Their walk seemed to stretch on for miles. But they went in silence, ron not dairing to break it for fear of attracting the less pleasant of the forests inhabitants.

Slowly, the trees began to grow further and further apart. The ground, less leafy and more grassy. Here and there he would see movement. But he convinced himself to ignore it. Best not to know whats out there...right?

Finally they came to a small circular area, rimmed with a line of mushrooms, and Anwen held out her arm.

"be still..." she whispered. ron nodded and stood silently and watched as anwen pulled out a sprig of holly from her pocket and laid it just within the circle. And after another full minute of silence, ron wondered what she was waiting for.

And then he spotted it. A swarm of insects streaming from the mushrooms and encasing the holly in a sea of silver and black. He watched as they seemed to eat the branch, and disperse away, the holly now nowhere to be seen.

"a peace offering to the Wrackspurts, so they will not invade our minds." anwen explained. "its safe to cross now." she turned to him and smiled, and ron suddenly had a small, newfound sense of awe for her.

"how did you know to do that?" he asked. She took on a dreamy expression and gazed at nothing in particular.

"I often bring Luna along with me. Turns out she knew more of wrackspurt nests than even me." she giggled. "but thats to be expected. After all she _is_ an Elven Seer."

"she is?" ron asked dumbly, stepping over the ring of mushrooms and into the circle.

"cant you tell?"

"no. I never really thought about it before." he watched as anwen sat down and began to finger through the grass, gleaning for the plants she needed.

"start looking for some jimsonweed and monkshood." she instructed. "you know what they look like?" ron nodded. "yeah. Just dont know what they do." at this ron could have sworn he had seen a glint of triumph in Anwens eyes. Though he passed it off as a trick of the light.

"Well, monkshood is generally used in potions of mind altering and habit changing purposes." she looked at him teasingly. "remember felix felicis?"

"how could I not?" ron chuckled as he fingered the spikey leaves of a jimsonweed. He remembered all too well the effect it had taken on his brothers one day a few years back. Fred and George had used it while watching the Quiddich Cup in order to make that winning bet of thiers.

"well, monkshood is one of the key ingredients." ron nodded and began to pocket the jimsonweed when anwen took his hand and shook her head with a smile. Now was the time to strike if ever.

" you cant take the jimsonweed from the circle." she lied. "The wrackspurts will swarm you. I meant for you to eat it." ron tilted his head like a confused puppy.

"what for?"

"it increases your ability to understand things. I thought I would tell you since you hate homework so much. It might help you get done faster."

Ron hesitated for a moment and she wondered if she had pushed too far. It would take a true idiot to even consider putting jimsonweed anywhere near their mouths. Just the look of it screamed "poisonous".

If the boy ate it, he would at first begin to feel increasingly thirsty, to the point where no amount of water could quench it. Then after a short while, he would begin to loose sense of reality, and he would effectively believe anything told to him. If luck was with her, he would not die from the last stage of the poisons manifestation. But that was neither a problem nor a benefit. Either way, it was one more person harry trusted in their grasp.

She was triumphantly surprised when she looked back over to him and he was chewing the plant with a sour expression on his face, and swallowed.

"awful stuff that." "Anwen" smirked internally and fingered the inside of her left arm in a fond caress. Now all she had to do was keep him here, and wait.

"heh. Yes...it is rather foul isn't it?"

* * *

><p>tonks was not in a panic...she was not. She had been trained too well to go into a panic. But this was not going at all according to plan. It had been an hour since eating the jimsonweed and Ron appeared to be completely fine. Had she somehow mistaken a harmless plant for the poison? Had she miscalculated the time it took for the plant to take effect? She would not be able to keep him here much longer. The prat was growing bored of his task and both had collected far more than she had needed to gather for the potions master.<p>

As if on cue, ron stood up and stretched lazily, his joints popping.

"well im about ready to head off." he said picking up his pouch of herbs and pocketing it. "you reckon we have enough?" tonks looked up at him. He gave off no sign of having been poisoned and she doubted now that he had even truly eaten the weed.

This left her with a few options of action. One; ron knew that it was poisonous and had fooled her while she was not looking. In this case, he will now be suspecting her...was it safe to let him go without being obliviated? Two, it had been_ her own_ mistake and he had indeed eaten the wrong plant. In which case she would only need to bide her time and wait for another opportunity to sabotage him into the Dark Services, like that little bint Hermione.

So which was it?

"yes I suppose we've gathered enough." she said allowing herself to begin thinking like Anwen again. She would need to keep a close eye on him, but this oaf didnt have the intelligence to deceiver poisonous plants from the benign.

Ron grinned and helped her up from the ground and they slowly made their way back to Hogwarts, ron once more letting anwen lead the way. But this time, rather than focused on the forest around him, his eyes were glued to the Cayne's back.

'what should I do?' he thought to himself. He truly hadn't known about the monkshood or the jimsonweed. In fact herbology was one of his worst subjects. But just as he was about to eat the plant, something had screamed at him to stop. He knew he was not the smartest wizard in the world, but he knew that when your instincts tell you not do do something, _you_ _dont do it_. So he quickly took a few blades of lemon grass and chewed on that. It had been disgusting, but he figured it was better knowing what you were eating was something you mother used as a soup ingredient.

He planned on asking Neville about this jimsonweed. What did it _really_ do? What would have happened if he_ had_ eaten it. Was it truly an enhancer? Or did it do something else?

One thing was certain, he wasn't so sure he trusted Anwen anymore.

* * *

><p>One week previous.<p>

Voldemort stood at the edge of the podeum that held his own personal pensive and a smirk split his face. Iua had truly blessed him this night. In a way non but him could comprehend, he now knew the secret to Harry Potters demise. It was all too simple.

His goddess given him a vision of that accursed prophesy that had led to his ghostly prison within himself, a full and complete account of it. That had made everything much more easy to decipher. But the true blessing? Oh, the most glorious moment was the final vision. The vision of a prophesy, that nobody would hear.

_Luna was alone, and happy to be so, she enjoyed her time to herself on occasion. It gave her time to think and ponder on things that not too many others would ever care about. Yes, the room of requirements was her sanctuary. She had long ago thanked harry for showing the DA its location, for now she could go whenever she pleased._

_Her chosen environment for the room tonight was a non gravitational span of sky, where she could just float amongst the stars without having to worry about being distracted by the sense of touch or the burden of weight. This was how you truly stargazed. Everywhere around her were the actual locations of the stars, as if she were in the circling sky itself. She needed no charts, she needed no graphs or papers to record her findings. She had it all in her head, memorized with room for more information, which she thirsted for._

_She went on like this for several hours, never once getting bored. Once she was done deciphering one section she would move on to the next._

_She was just about to memorize the position of Beelzebub and R4F62 when her vision became blurry, and a small waving sound of voices and wind began to fill her ears. She worried not, she was quite used to the pre-meditative symptoms. She suspected there would be a prophesy...that was unfortunate. She never remembered them. But this time there was no one left to hear...she wondered if-_

_her eyes clouded over completely, and her consciousness was no longer her own._

_**The day is coming, the night befalls us, when the truest of the true will fall apart. The blackest knight of the light will be their downfall and only the withered remains of what once was, shall be. The Lecher forgoes on his mission, and the sixth card shall be torn in two. The Lord of darkness now knows what he once knew not and he will destroy the children of his own forefathers. The Black of Light shall not be brought down, not until all but one that has wronged him, has been destroyed. **_

A silver thread of memory was drawn out of the Dark Lord's temple, as he let it slither into the pensive. This was indeeed good news.

The truest of the true represented Harry Potter and his merry band of followers. And the Blackest Knight of the Light was his newest Death Eater, Tonks. He had already begun the process of tearing them apart. Anwen had been disposed of, and Hermione had been imperioused . Ron was soon to be seduced to the dark and he already had plans to separate this Slang character and bring him to his side. One by one, he would pick out the strongest bonds he had, and guide them to betray him, or die...until the Brat had nothing left.

He had a fair idea of what to do with the information of the "lecher". The sixth card was a refference to the sixth card in the tarot deck, the lovers. This was Potter and his lover, Slang. The so-called "lecher" would convince Slang to betray the boy, and he knew the man for the job. It was unorthadox...and very sketchy, but he had faith in the man. If he could not make Slang betray Potter, he knew of ways to make it seem so...or simply destroy him. Either way, Slang was now another pawn on his chessboard.

The prophesy was the knowledge he knew not, and now that he had seen both, he was well on his way to finally succeeding in this endless battle of wills. But what of...destroying the children of his forefathers? He had no idea what that meant...perhaps there was more information to be had. Of course there was. There always was. But whatever knowledge he lacked, he would soon know.

And finally, the Black of Light was Potter, once again. Though the description puzzled him, he wondered if it implied that the boy would perhaps abandon the light. Would he indeed break as he hoped, with the loss of all that was precious to him? Would he follow his friends in darkness?

He would not doubt it. Potter may be the golden beacon of the Light. But he was an insicure child who craved for affection. He knew of his upbringing, the abuse, the neglect. The boy was starved for love and freinship, and would go to any lengths to acquire it.

Of course, if the boy did come to the dark, there would be no questioning that he would be killed. That of course was the entire point. But as this prophesy implied, until all but one of potters enemys died, he would never die himself.

Voldemort was willing to sacrifice...he was willing to compromise. But if he was the only one left in his army...would his triumph be hollow?

No, he decided. He would always have followers. This only suggested that those who had directly wronged potter would have to die. Bellatrix, lucius, crouch, wormtail...perhaps a few others, they would all have to die. But such were casualties of war, and it hardly phased him, the thought of loosing a few of his inner circle. Bellatrix was one of his most loyal, and so were crouch and lucius...but all were extrememly powerful and intelegent, and that could pose as a threat in the future. Yes, their death would be for the best.

And now it was time to put his next plan into motion.

Voldemort waved over the ratty buffoon that had stood in the corner of the office as he had pondered. Wormtail held out his arm automatically, as this was all the dark lord really used him for anymore.

He winced in pain as the yew wand was pressed against his dark mark, causing it to burn and shuddered when his lord specified who he wished to be summoned.

::Luciussssss::

* * *

><p>sooo whaddaya think? LEAVE A COMMENT! xD i love your revews. and to those who complaied about me asking for reviews in part 1, bugger off. i like knowing what people think. gives me ideas for the rest of the story. keeps me motivated. review review review!<p> 


	3. NEW NAME FOR THE STORY

just deciding to change the name of the story. year of the snake really isnt doing it for me anymore. so look for Basilisk Rising. XD the next chapter will be up around 6 tomorrow night. happy reading.


	4. INFURIATING STORY IS INFURIATING

okay...*growls irritatedly and drags my nails down my face*...im STILL not happy with this chapter...and it took a (wonderful and thank god someone else sees my problem with it) review to get me to DO something about it. so im changing it again. and taking it down. grrr...i knew the second half would be harder..but this is rly starting to piss me off...


	5. Ambrosie

okay...chapter two...version 9.6, take two...XD just so you know why its been taking so long, this chapter is the starting point of the massive plot that i have planned for this half of the story. i rewrote it 8 times, and finally posted it. but the moment i did i decided i didnt like it STILL and began rewriting again. one of my reviewers pointed out the exact thing i didnt like about it and i decided to take it down before anyone else read it.

in the original version, sheka DOES cheat on harry. against his will mind you. but then i was like. dude! sheka could totally overcome whatever made him cheat! hes fucking badass and hes gonna stay that way! sheka! kick some dark lord ass! XD

so in this version, it may seem bad at first, but keep reading. its...well lets just say its WAY better and gives my FAR more options for future chapters. IM OFFICIALLY DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! YES! and im HAPPY with it! even better!

alright so...i do not own any characters, not even sheka as he is based on the basilisk created by JK rowling. she owns them like yaoi owns my brainstem.

* * *

><p>The trees rushed past Harry in a blur as he lurched forward, his body singing as he slithered at full speed through the forbidden forest, a gargantuan serpent at his side. They made little sound, avoiding broken branches and low lying vines as best they could. It was crucial they were silent and blended in to the forest. Their prey was quick and jumpy, and it would not do for them to loose track of it, not after chasing it for the past hour.<p>

Sheka however, was more focused on his now, very pregnant mate. Harry had changed so very much in the last week. He was progressing far faster than anyone had anticipated. Even Anwen seemed puzzled as to why he was developing so quickly.

Within two days his hair had grown into a feather-like texture which acted like a cross between a lions mane and the body feathers of an owl. When angry or agitated, and if he felt threatened, they would bristle around his head, making him look much larger than usual. His eyes had developed into a completely snakelike quality. He could no longer see normally, as his eyes now focused on heat. Harry often described it as "rainbow vision". Sheka himself saw in this way in basilisk form, so it had been quite amusing when harry had woken up to his new abilities.

After the third day, harrys skin had become sleek and smooth, and patches of scails spiraled over his body, especially around the contours of his face. His nose had flattened almost completely and his arms had formed several blade-like scales that fanned out like armor. Ronald had been especially impressed by this and often commented on how harry could easily take down Malfoy if he gave him trouble. Harry had only smiled in a gentile fashion, showing no desire to use them for any such thing.

And over night between the fourth and fifth day, Harrys legs had gone completely, suddenly replaced by a serpentine tail.

Yes. It was all very shocking to him how easily harry had been handling these changes. Sheka however had been in a nonstop panic. Even during calm moments, he always worried about his Carus and weather or not he was comfortable. Of course, when he fussed too much, harry only grew angry.

That was another thing. His already bad temper had become a weapon of mass destruction and he was set to explode at anything that mildly irritated him.

In a desperate attempt to calm harry down during history of magic, which had been taken over by professor Snape, he had attempted a cheering charm from across the room. Only to have it deflect off of harrys scale hard skin and hit snape himself, straight on.

The result ended in five points to slytherin, an unexpected but much appreciated quiz warning, and a full half-inch off of their required report length.

But after the class was over, harry cornered sheka and proceeded to warn him that if he ever pull a stunt like that on their poor, hard working professor snape (ron had overheard this and fainted in shock) that he will find himself on the broken half of a vanishing cabinet.

After sheka had revived ron, harry had already gone to Snape and patted his shoulder in a disturbingly motherly way, assuring him that if he ever needed someone to talk too, he was there to help. Snape had sneered; but after eyeing the blades on his most despised students arms, simply nodded neither accepting, nor admittedly declining the offer.

This hunt, in fact was yet another tactic to let his harry blow off some of that pent up moodiness. And it was working. His mate was focused, determined and hungry. His fangs bared, wrist scales extended and his eyes blazing, he bulleted through the brush like it was nothing.

Their current target? Something harry had been craving for days: Acromantula.

At first he thought his mate was joking. Surely he wouldn't be craving something as obscene as that! But harry had been most insistent, and urged sheka to take him hunting.

The only reason he had given in was because of the ball tomorrow night at Malfoy Mannor. He wanted harry to be calm and focused, ready for anything. They both knew that Voldemort would be there in disguise. But they also knew that with several light ministry wizards, several reporters and even more Aurors, invited, he would probably wish to use it as an opportunity so spy, rather than attack.

Harry had seen this in a vision not too long ago, but they now happened so frequently that he rarely paid them mind.

Sheka growled, still not liking the idea. His job was to keep harry safe, and even thought harry assured him it was, his doubts remained.

_::Gotcha!::_ harry pounced on a sudden flash of brown and black, a large crunch emitting from under him as he savagely bit into the back of its neck while he dug his arm blades into its sides with a satisfying grunt. Sheka glided over the brush until he had wrapped his body around harry and their catch protectively, and kept watch as harry began to feast on the carcass like a starving savage.

_::You seem to be enjoying that spider a bit too much.::_ he chuckled when he heard a particularly long slurp.

_::sooo gooooood...::_ harry managed to gurgle out as he continued to devour his well deserved meal. _::you have got to try this!::_ and within a split second, sheka had been slapped in the face by a thrown piece of spiders meat. He sighed and threw his head back, swallowing the chunk of meat whole and shuddered. It was awful! Dear merlin, it tasted like...he didn't know, feet? Arse? It was putrid!

_::Ugh! Harry! How can you be enjoying that?::_ harrys only reply was the slurping and chewing sounds of him and his food. And sheka thanked that he was no female. He had no desire to be driven to eating, let alone craving something so foul.

He shivered in disgust when the noises continued and he had no doubts, harry would be eating the whole thing...it was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Her arms ached, her legs groaned and her throat burned, all from her efforts to force a way out. Hermione could scarcely breathe she was so exhausted. Her hands felt like they were on fire, and even though she knew it was only an illusion, her hands were broken and bleeding, from scratching on the walls she had managed to create inside her mind scape. She was getting stronger. She knew it. She was no longer in a swirling mass of white mist. She could now see definite planes above and around her. She had been able to create a room...now she just needed to make a door. But she was already so...so tired.<p>

She didn't know how long it had been; hours, days weeks? It didn't matter, she had to get out...she had to find a way out before it happened...

but right now, she had to rest. Let herself "heal". Or she wouldn't have the strength when she really needed it. She lied down on the floor, gingerly and looked up at the "sky" where she could see everything going on outside.

"hermione! Your back!" ron's grin widened impossibly large when he spotted her walking through the porthole with her luggage. Hermione smiled back, tiredly and dropped her things to walk over and hug him. "Merlin I missed you!" he exclaimed. "how was your vacation?"

"oh it was wonderful." hermione sat down on the sofa and sunk in, as if trying to become one with it and purred in appreciation. "all but the plane ride. Twelve hours on that wretched thing both ways. Australia is way too far for a holiday." she clenched her eyes shut and stretched her arms. "how's harry?" she asked, suddenly looking worried. "is he still angry with me?"

ron cocked an eyebrow at her

"hermione. He was never mad at you, he was hurt that you couldn't see his side of things. But he was never angry." hermione nodded, not looking too reassured.

"I feel awful about it...i did a lot of studying on werewolves on holiday" ron looked incredulous. "yes ron. I studied on my break. But that's besides the point." she sighed. "I overestimated lupine"

"what do you mean?" ron asked. Hermione, looked forlorn.

"Well...all I saw was a misunderstood man. And he was...but I almost forgot the true nature of a werewolf, and what it does to you." ron nodded and reached for her hand, who took it as her lips spread into a small smile. hermione didn't move. "maybe if I had...if I had seen this never would have..."

"no...now you just stop." ron gave her one of her own stern looks. "even if you had seen. What could you have done? Lupin was already lost. We still couldn't have helped him."

"..." hermione sighed and shook her head. "I still feel like..." ron held up his hand and interrupted.

"well you will have plenty of time making up for it." hermione watched as ron suddenly took on an expression of worry.

"whats wrong?" ron hesitated a moment, but then began to explain.

"well...harry...harry is pregnant." hermiones smile froze, her eyes sharp and daring.

"what was that?" she asked slowly.

"harry" ron said, not liking the flames that were slowly igniting in hermione's brown orbs. "is pregnant."

* * *

><p>sheka smiled and brushed a strand of hair from harrys face as he slept in his arms, tail wrapped around his torso. He had been carrying his mate all the way home. The poor thing had exhausted himself and then gone and ate himself stupid. His eyes crinkled with content as he carried him into the Gryffindor common room, muttering the password so as not to wake him, when he suddenly felt a sense of foreboding that sent a violent shiver of fear shooting up his spine. What was-<p>

"so..." sheka whip lashed his neck around to face the female who had been waiting for him, ron under her feet in a body bind, his eyes screaming at sheka to run and run fast. "you just thought you could knock harry up did you?" her eyes were ablaze and sheka wondered how it was possible that he had not been incinerated on the spot.

"uhhh..." he said dumbly, not sure how to react to this. He was in deep shit, and he knew it. His bloody demise was written all over hermione's face. She began again.

"care to explain what was going on in that thick skull of yours?" she growled, standing up. Sheka was silent as stone. "I'm waiting for an answer."

sheka's mind was racing at full speed. What should he say? That it was purely accidental? That harry was happy carrying his eggs? She wouldn't believe it for a second, even though it was the truth. And if she did, the fact that they weren't careful about it would set her off again. So he went with-

"can I at least get harry up to bed before you kill me?" hermiones pupils dilated as they did a double-take from the boy in his arns to his face about three times before-

"THATS _HARRY_?" she shrieked, effectively waking said boy with a jump.

_::wa-what's going o-::_ he spotted hermione not at all registering that she was currently glaring white hot daggers at his husband. "hermione!" he leaped out of shekas arms and tackled her in a warm hug. "You're back! Merlin! I've missed you!" she tried to speak up, but harry began bombarding her with questions. "How was austrailia? What happened? Was the food good? Did you go swimming at the beach? How are your parents?" he dragged her over to the couch, not even seeing nor caring about the poor redhead, whimpering on the floor. "you have to tell me everything!"

"not until you tell me what happened!" she urged, angrily. "how could you two be so irresponsible!"

"what do you mean?" asked harry, honestly confused. "sheka and I have been great! Oh merlin! I have to tell her!" he faced sheka. "can I tell her?" he didn't even wait for a response before turning back to hermione. "I'm pregnant! Isn't it wonderful?"

the bushy haired brunette's face blanched. Harry was...happy?

"you mean...you actually want this?" she asked disbelievingly. "harry how could you want this? Your only sixteen! You cant have babies!"

"and why not?" harry pouted angrily. "I knew what I was getting into when I married him, hermione. I knew that part of the deal was to have his kids." his pout disappeared, replaced by a scowl.

"but so early? Cant you...you know..." she didn't want to say it. "let it go...and wait ….for a while?" harrys face went dark at that moment, but hermione was too wrapped up in her chastising that she didn't notice.

"what are you saying hermione?" he asked, his words dripping with venom. Sheka knew that voice. That was the "if you say the wrong thing you're my next meal" voice. Ron had been victim of that voice several times a day, among other things...and he wasn't about to let this conversation any further.

"harry." he took his husbands wrist in his hand and pulled slightly "you are tired, and you need to go to sleep." he should have known it wouldn't work, but what man knows how a pregnant mother's mind functions.

_::sheka, you have two seconds to take your hand off of me before I put YOU to sleep.::_ harry hissed menacingly. Sheka recoiled and backed off. He knew he was being a coward. But he would rather not risk loosing a limb...or five.

"what exactly...are you implying I do?" he shot back at hermione, who was looking cowed but determined to get her point across.

"why ...why don't you abort?" she said concernedly. "i just think that this is too mu-ow!" her head spun to the side quite suddenly, accompanied by a severely stinging cheek. She placed a hand to her face and looked at it...bloody. Her gaze fell on harry as tears welled up in her eyes from the pain.

"wha-." she was speechless. Harry had...he had slapped her.

"If you EVER talk about my babies like that again..." he hissed out slowly, as if talking to a child. "i will do much more than simply hit you..."

sheka was surprised. He could see his harry practically vibrating with furry. And all hermione got was a slap in the face? That showed just how much he cared about the girl. Had Ronald or some other foolish person decided to suggest an abortion, he had no doubt their heads would have rolled.

Harry's eye's narrowed dangerously. "are we clear?" hermione nodded, her hand cupping her injured cheek responding in little more than a breath. Sheka couldn't even hear her.

"...I'm sorry..."

he was a horrible human being...and he knew it. She hadn't deserved that, especially after just arriving back at hogwarts. She had only been concerned about his well being...

harry wish he hadn't been so harsh on her...after he had hit her, she had become very seclusive and quiet. But he hadn't yet calmed down, and could not have cared less. He hated these mood-swings...he couldn't control himself, especially now that he was stronger.

He curled up into sheka's embrace as he fought his guilt. He would apologize tomorrow. He would buy her chocolate, and new parchment or whatever else she wanted to make up for it. Hell if she wanted half of his trust fund, he would give it to her if it meant she would forgive him...

gods he was never going to get to sleep feeling like this.

* * *

><p>Dracos body was shrieking. That was the only way he knew how to describe this deep, all consuming burn that spread through-out his being. His back arched through the air dangerously as it spasmed up and down his spinal chord. His limbs twitched uncontrollably, as if electricity were shooting through them. His eyes rolled back and all he could see were those familiar yellow stars framing the blackness. Something was moving inside him, he could feel its brutal force as it thrust within him, tearing him open without mercy. There <em>was <em>no mercy, no tenderness, no kindness left in the world. All there was, was the pain, the white hot agony...and oh, how he _loved_ it.

_::louder, pet...::_ whispered a voice in his ear. He could barely comprehend it, but he recognised that pattern of hissing. He wasn't sure exactly what it meant, but he knew it was his master wanting him to be more responsive. He screamed louder, moving his arse in time with the painful pounding inside him, forcing himself back into the hips that slapped against him. _::ahhh...much better.::_

Draco felt something pressed against his neck, something blunt, but narrow.

::~~~:: he couldnt understand what was said, he was screaming too much, but suddenly the pain was almost too much. He couldn't even feel his master anymore. Oh he knew he was still there, but his focus was no longer on that. no...he was far too close, far too ready to spill himself that he couldn't force his attention away. His master knew him all too well. When it was taking him too long, his master would place him under the cruciatus. After that it only took seconds.

"MASTER!" it was the only word he could get out. He wished he could say more as the pleasure of all this agony peaked, to sing his masters praises, to thank him, to say those dreadful three words he knew would never be reciprocated. But this was enough...it said it all.

But all too soon, it was over. He collapsed in exhaustion...and knew no more.

Voldemort watched as his little toy passed out on the bed, beneath him, and despite his usual self control, a ghost of a smile momentarily spread over his lipless mouth.

Draco was perfect...

he knew exactly how to please him, and he did so flawlessly. He relished in the pain that only he could cause him, he revered it as if it was his god.

Of course, the boy was useful in other ways, but slytherin be damned if these moments weren't the most...dare he say it...precious.

He knew this was a bad idea...becoming so attached to the little malfoy brat. But in all his years, of all his lovers, Draco was on a grand pedestal above the rest.

It wasn't just the sex. It was his attitude, his spunk. His intolerance of his own failure. He refused to make mistakes, and so he perfected himself beforehand, in order to cast all chances of such away. Best of all, he knew what Voldemort's position required. It had happened before. Voldemort trusted no other man but himself for a spying mission. It had been difficult, and he ended up sleeping with that reporter woman, disgusting creature that she was. But draco felt no jealousy. And if he did, he kept it to himself, knowing that it was all for a purpose.

He was so beautiful in every way...and try as he might, he couldnt help but to brush a strand of hair out of the boys clear blue eyes as they began to flutter open again.

"master..." he purred. Oh, but if that wasn't music in his ears. The reverence, the worship in his voice was unparallelled. "mnn do you wish for me to clean up first? Or shal I report now?" of course. Always eager for business. Always ready to move on to the next important matter. He was a hard worker this one.

"no, pet. I rather enjoy seeing you disheveled like this. Go on and make your report." voldemort almost broke his stoic mask when a feint blush covered those cheeks.

"of course My Lord." Draco sat up and took on that familiar, business man state of mind. "i have discovered some very shocking news about Slang Rodrigo." voldemort went over and sat at his desk, pulling a robe over his shoulders. "and it may explain why potter has taken on the appearance similar to that of a lamia."

"go on."

"i had just invited them to the Masquerade when they retired to Rodrigo's bedroom, like they do almost every night." he began, almost too eager to get to the most important part. He was determined to find out what was behind all of it. "Creevy went down to ask them to quiet down, as they were becoming a disturbance. But he ran back upstairs like a madman and urged me to come and see what he had."

"and what did you see?" voldemort looked up from his paperwork and lifted an eyebrow.

"well at first-" voldemort scowled at him, and he decided to skip right to the point. "i didn't see Rodrigo, all I saw was harry fucking an enormous snake and-"

"a what?" the dark lord's red eyes snapped up, looking at nothing in particular.

"a snake,." Draco repeated "a hideous, massive serpent."

Voldemort's expression remained blank, but inside his mind was a writhing mess of disbelife. It couldnt be...not Sheryshka...the creature wouldn't _dare_. He had taken steps long ago to bind its will to himself. Force it into unquestionable loyalty to him and him alone. It wasn't possible!

But the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. Draco had mentioned that last year, potter had disappeared into the Chamber and never came out. Slang's reported eating habits, the spotting of a gargantuan serpent by his werewolf contacts in the Forbidden Forrest. How could he have been such a fool! It was all right there! And potter!...potter...he was changing...his moods were unstable, he could feel it in their connection. His body was shifting into something more serpentine. Tonks...he needed to contact Tonks...he had to make sure.

But if the boy was...if he was pregnant...

"the children of my forefathers..." he muttered. It all made sense now. The boy was carrying eggs. The children of his forefathers, the _basilisk_.

The key to bringing down potter was his children...

"Draco...wait here." he stood and began to walk to the door. "i will not be long."

Draco nodded obediently and Voldemort exited the room, gliding down the hallway and into his private library, where he began to search.

* * *

><p>It was several hours later when the dark lord set down his quill, a smirk on his face as he leaned back into his comfortable chair.<p>

The open book in front of him had given him all the information he needed. When he had performed the bonding ritual on his basilisk he had come ti this book for the method. And now that he had reread it...he realized just how fortunate this relationship between potter and his pet could be.

It stated here, that although the bonding ritual was permanent, if the subjects of the ritual were separated for long periods of time, it would become dormant, albeit weaker, but nothing irreparable.

The heartfelt loyalty could never be returned. In fact, it would be irrevocably replaced by deep seeded hatred. But, the most important part of the curse remained...

Voldemort was beside himself with glee. A change in plans were in order. Not a dramatic change...no, he wanted to take this slowly. The slower the better. Let sheryshka stay with the boy...for now. Let potters life fall apart on its own...all it needed was a little push.

* * *

><p>It was the night of the masquerade, and anyone who was anyone had arrived hours before. Everywhere you looked, the guests were dancing to the refined orchestra, eating daintily at the dinner tables or making small talk on the sidelines. And all of this commotion was making harry uncomfortable.<p>

He had never been much of a social butterfly, so he felt quite a ways out of his comfort zone, especially with all the attention he was getting from the other guests.

All night, he and sheka had been hounded with questions about themselves and their political views on the war. Sheka had done most of the talking, inevitably saving harry from embarrassment. Harry despised politics, his life had been like a game, dictated by such politicians. So it was only natural that he wished to avoid them. Unfortunately, sheka couldn't protect harry from everything.

"what of you Mr. potter?" asked Mrs. Bulstrode as she swirled her brandy. "surely you must have some insight on the current movement to infiltrate the British muggle parliament." Harry's eyes nearly crossed with confusion and looked to sheka for help. Sheka shrugged, not even knowing what parliament was. In desperation harry wracked his brain for an ounce of knowledge and found nothing. So he spewed out the first thing that he could think of.

"well...in my opinion." he began, hoping that they would buy it, "The muggle parliament is beginning to fall apart at the seams. However, with the appointment of the new prime minister coming up, there may be some difficulties. Perhaps rather than infiltrating..." he bit his lip discreetly searching for something to say next. "er...we should make ourselves known to him, and only him. That way we can keep tabs without spending too much effort on the failing muggle population?"

everyone at the table looked at him silently, eyes narrowed. His eyes shifted over to sheka in panic when-

"I've never really thought of it like that..." commented one of the more finely dressed men. "but that certainly makes more sense than what the fool Andervitch has been trying to push on the ministry."

several nodded in agreement and once more the conversation picked up. Harry sighed with relief and sipped his drink while sheka patted him on the back.

"That was a most interesting suggestion, Mr. Potter." harry glanced to where the comment came from and his breath hitched. There stood a captivating young man in 18th century french attire, chocolate brown eyes gleaming in approval as his perfect lips peaked into a smile. "You must have contemplated this for a while."

harry grinned sheepishly and nodded.

"I'm not the most politically inclined, but I try to keep up." the man took a seat directly next to sheka and held out his hand to harry. Harry was surprised at such a gesture. Most of the guests tonight had avoided touching him. He knew he looked frightening, and he didn't mind, but it was nice to have someone who didn't care.

"Lord Bikendi Ambrosie, at your service" harry took his hand and shook it before looking over to sheka. "and who, may I ask, is your dashing gentleman caller?" harry smiled politely and gestured to his husband.

"this is Slang Rodrego, my fiance." slang held out a hand to shake but found his hand being lifted to the mans lips with a kiss. Harry watched this partake, and narrowed his eyes at the obvious flirting,_ just_ after stating that sheka was _his_.

"charmed...im sure." sheka took his hand out of the other's noticing that he was not going to let go himself.

"likewise." he said blandly, very put out by the gesture. Ambrosie seemed unfazed and proceeded to sweep his eyes over shekas form. Harry was very glad they had gone to this party in Renaissance style clothing rather than their original plan of offense by dressing in more eastern, scandalous dress. Harry quickly formulated a plan to draw his attention away from sheka. Talk him into a stupor.

"so, lord ambrosie-"

"please, Mr. potter. There is no need for formalities here." Ambrosie said with a kindly smile in his direction. "Ambrosie or Bikendi is fine."

"well, Ambrosie," harry said, trying to hide the bite in his voice. "I've noticed that-

"oh my." the man interrupted excitedly, looking over at the band. "it has been ages since I have heard this piece played." he turned to sheka and took a refined sip of the wine in his glass. "do you ever listen to Tchaikovsky?"

"I cant say that I have." sheka replied, glancing at harry with a reassuring look. His husband relaxed a little and nodded. He had to be polite. Harry grudgingly abandoned his plan of action, assured that nothing would come of the flirtation; sheka was indifferent to it. "i prefer something more modern in the way of music."

"really?" harry tried not to watch as the ponce swirled his finger over the rim of the glass in a most provocative way. "what artists do you like?"

"to be honest I prefer muggle music." sheka answered truthfully. Hermione had introduced him to an American phenomenon she called- "Dub Step specifically. Have you ever heard of it?"

"I cant say that I have. What does it sound like?"

"It's rather hard to explain to someone who isn't familiar to it." Ambrosie shook his head and smiled lifting his wand out.

"mind if I-" he gestured, asking if he could borrow a memory of it.

"no-go ahead." harry glowered as the young lord placed his wand to shekas temple and drew out a small strand of silver...very slowly. The snake was completely oblivious, but harry had seen enough of this at school to know that exchanging memories was _extremely_ intimate. Something that wizards and witches did not do without complete and utter trust for each other. And when Ambrosie let that string of memory into his own mind, he was overcome with rage...he wasn't sure he could handle this much longer...and it had been less than five minutes.

Sheka watched as Ambrosie closed his eyes and hummed sensuously as the music filled his ears.

"How very _sinful_." he purred with a sensuous smile. "the ...drop? Was it? The drop is so intense..."

"The dub you heard is one of the more mild tracks."

"Really?" the mans eyes glimmered. "I would most love to dance to it." he then looked around "Unfortunately most of us here are a bit too straight laced. They would find it _provocative_." he suddenly looked up at sheka as if having an epiphany and turned to harry, who was practically chewing through his tongue to keep from reaching out and strangling the pervert.

"Harry, do you mind if I steal him away for a dance?" harry's eye twitched and he had to physically restrain from letting the sharper scales on his arms from unfolding. Sheka looked uncomfortable with the idea but nodded at harry. It was the polite thing to do. Harry was about ready to just throw politeness out the window and shred this man to ribbons...but sheka mouthed to him from behind ambrosie.

"Keep an eye out for Voldemort." harry sighed and nodded with a roll of his eyes and waved his hand at Ambrosie.

"Go ahead." the young lord grinned and without saying a word, dragged sheka out onto the ballroom floor.

Harry growled and stared at the table, practically burning a hole into the floor beneath it. Stupid Fops and their stupid smiles with their stupid perfect teeth and their stupid-

"Why Mr. potter." harry looked up to see Lucius Malfoy looking smug as ever. "Where is your fiance?" harry hissed under his breath and jerked his head over towards where he and Ambrosie were dancing, not bothering to watch.

"oh my. They certainly seem to be getting familiar with each other don't they?" harry's eyes dilated and snapped his gaze over to them and his mouth dropped. Sheka was doing next to nothing, simply swaying in time to the music, stoic mask in place. Nothing wrong with that, except for the fact you would think he would be trying to stop Ambrosie's tentacle like hands from wandering all over his chest as he pressed their bodies as close as they could get.

Harry stood up violently and his chair clattered to the floor loudly, making lucius jump.

"I have to relieve myself, sir." he sneered through clenched teeth. "Where is the lavatory?"

"Down the east hall, first door to the right." he replied softly. Harry glanced up at him, expecting to see him with one of his more well known malfoy expressions, only to find something along the lines of pity and understanding. "shall I alert Rodrigo when they are...finished?'

"yes..._please_..." harry pivoted on the spot and began to storm out of the hallway.

When he arrived at the bathroom he stooped in front of the sink and splashed water on his face.

Gods...if he ever met that fucking slut again he would clarify a few things to him...the more painfully the better. He wondered if he could manage to bury him alive without getting caught. He was sure that there was plenty of unowned countryside. Nobody would find him. Yes. That was a lovely thing to imagine. He grinned sadistically to himself and looked into the mirror, where a pair of grey eyes shined from behind him

"holy shit!" he jumped in surprise and turned to face Lucius who looked sternly at him.

"no need for such language Mr. potter. I apologize for startling you." harry nodded. "but I feel I have the duty to warn you about Ambrosie."

"i think I figured out what a slut he is on my own." harry sneered off to the side. "but thank yo-"

"no, you do not understand, Mr. potter." lucius urged. "Lord Ambrosie is notorious for his hatred of half breeds." harry lifted an eyebrow, did Lucius know something about sheka?

"Go on..."

"Mr. potter. I do not know what has been going on with your recent changes, but Ambrosie will not care, he will see you as a thing to be disposed of. Him advancing on you're fiance is the least of your worries." harry narrowed his eyes at Lucius. This was unlike him. Wasn't he against harry? Why was he telling him this?

"And since when do you care about my well being?" harry spat. Lucius nodded in understanding.

"we both are on opposite sides of this war, Mr. potter. But for the moment the dark lord wishes you to be kept alive. It is on his bidding that I warn you of this danger."

"so he IS here." harry stated, more than asked. Lucius nodded again.

"Do not attempt to find him, Mr. Potter. He is well hidden, and only wishes to-"

"I already know this, Mr. Malfoy." harry held up a hand and interrupted. "I am here for similar reasons...thank you for the warning. It is much appreciated." he began to walk away. "if you'll excuse me..."

"I would advise not going back for a while. Seeing him will only fan your anger."

"I can control myself..." harry hissed.

"I am very sure you can. But please, take a walk with me in the gardens. Only for a moment, so you can collect yourself." Harry's eyes were slits now, contemplative and conniving. What was Lucius up to? Was he really just following orders? Or was there something he was missing?

"I will make an unbreakable vow of your safety if that pleases you." Lucius offered. Harry was taken aback. One did not just throw an unbreakable vow around as if it was nothing. Lucius was serious...

"...do it." harry said, nos sure he believed Lucius would actually do such a thing. He was surprised once again when Lucius took out his wand and swirled it around himself, silver mist curling about his form as he spoke.

"I, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, swear on my magic and my life that Harry James Potter will not be physically harmed tonight in any serious manner, and if danger presents himself whilst I am present, I shall follow my masters wishes and defend him with my life."

the mist faded away silently and for a split second, Lucius glowed bright gold. With a smirk he held out his arm, and harry hesitantly took it. It was better than watching sheka being rutted against by that slut of a Lord.

* * *

><p>Sheka sighed and tapped his fingers in the table impatiently. When he had seen that his harry was no longer at the table, it had taken much of his willpower to keep from panicking. They were sheep in a lions den here, and should their present company decide to do so, they would easily be taken out.<p>

He had asked several people where harry had gone, they all had shaken their heads, saying they hadn't been paying attention. He had been ready to start throwing curses when Narcissa malfoy mentioned that harry had mentioned something about going to the bathroom. He had nodded, finally able to relax. But it had been nearly ten minutes and harry had yet to return. He thanked the gods that Ambrosie had chosen to speak with a few other guests for the time being. He didn't need the man molesting him at the moment when he was so worried about harry. But his relief was short lived as he watched ambrosie walk over to him with a loom of determination. he sighed. Enough was enough.

"Lord Ambrosie, listen we need to-"

"Come with me, quickly." he urged, his brown eyes frantic. "its Harry!" Sheka stood up and grabbed his arm firmly.

"what about him?" ambrosie began to drag him through the crowd, towards what looked like an entryway to the gardens. "ambrosie! Tell me whats wrong!" he wrenched his wrist out of the mans hand only to have it grabbed again.

"I just got a tip from one of the others. Lucius is planning on taking harry." he said as he pulled him into the maze.

"what do you mean 'taking'?" sheka growled.

"use your head, rodrego! What do you think that means?" realizing what the man meant, sheka rushed ahead, worry and furry filling his mind.

"where are they?" he hissed menacingly, now dragging ambrosie along behind him.

"hes going to lead harry into the center of the maze. If we hurry we can get there first and stop him."

sheka was momentarily struck with suspicion. Why on earth was ambrosie helping him? What was harry to him?

"why are you helping me? I thought-"

"I'll explain after Harry is safe." ambrosie cut him off and pulled him back. "watch out" he lifted his wand and blasted a hole through the bushes, making a straight path to the maze center. As they walked through, each layer of bushes grew back behind them until they were in the circular confines of the center. The only thing inside was a massive stone bench, very much large enough for two people to lay upon.

Sheka looked at it and growled, eyes blazing.

"when will they be here?" his question was met with silence. "ambrosie, when will-aah!" he shouted in surprise as he was suddenly thrown against the wall, hands pinned above his head. He opened his eyes and saw ambrosie holding him up with his wand.

" _**Pullanullis**_." a jet of purple lightning shot at him, hitting him squarely in the chest as he screamed out in agony, his whole body twitching as a severe burning spread throughout his body, focusing mainly on his eyes. Slowly, the pain died down and he went limp.

"I must say...for someone who is known as the prodigy of slytherin...you sure are an easy catch." the man chuckled darkly lifting shekas head with the tip of his wand. Sheka growled and wrenched his arms in attempt to free himself. But his strength was gone...he had to use his eyes.

"oh and don't bother trying to kill me with your gaze." golden eyes widened in shock. "i have nulled all your magical abilities you posses for the time being." ambrosie grinned sadistically as sheka stopped struggling. He knew he was powerless at the moment. "I'll have finished by the time it wears off..." There was no pint. Best to find out what he wanted...gods he hoped harry was okay...he would never forgive himself if anything happened...

"what do you want?" he asked slowly. Ambrosie's expression only grew more gleeful.

"Is that any way to treat me, slang?" he purred, pacing back and forth in a seductive manner. "Oh forgive me. _Sheryshka_..." sheka lifted his head in shock. Voldemort? How did he...

"It's been a long time pet." blown eyes flowed into red and a hand came up to caress his cheek. Sheka hissed and snapped his jaws at his hand, only to receive a slap in the face._ ::Behave.:: _he winced and writhed as the compulsion to calm down fought to overtake him.

_::Bastard! What have you done do harry!::_ the dark lord chuckled darkly and patted his cheek.

_::its not what __**ive**__ done to him, sheryshka,:: _his lips spread over his youthful cheeks and he leaned into him, lips ghosting over shekas ear. _::but what __**you're**__ about to do...::_ sheka quivered in disgust as something warm wet trailed over his ear.

_::i would prefer not to have been the one to do this.::_ the dark lord continued pulling back and removing his wand from shekas chest, who fell from the maze wall to his knees on the floor. _::but unfortunately lucius would not be able to. He lacks the bond we share.::_ sheka's breath hitched as he felt his body begin to move on its own, his legs pushing him up into a standing position.

_::what are you going to do?::_ sheka mumbled through gritted teeth as he fought his own arms, which began to remove his Renaissance style jacket._ ::you cant force me to kill my own mate._:: voldemort raised an eyebrow. _::i've been studying that same curse, __**tom**__...:: _he spat out voldemorts muggle name, hoping to hit a nerve...for thats the best he could do at the moment. :_: I cannot harm him...no matter what you try and make me do.::_

voldemort cackled softly and twirled his wand between his fingers, watching as sheka was forced to remove his shirt, revealing his toned chest, which goosebumped in the cold.

_::Not harm him physically, perhaps.::_ he smirked. _::But imagine if you were young potter, watching with jealousy as another, albiet gorgeous man began to move into his territory, tempting his husband until said husband...simply gave in to his feral desires...betraying him utterly.::_

Shekas eyes widened in horror as he finally understood what voldemort was implying, when he heard someone approaching.

_::ahh that would be him now...::_ before sheka could react, voldemort was on him, spelling his cravated shirt off and casting it on the ground as his hands began raking over his chest. _::come now sheryshka.::_ he whispered watching gleefully as shekas hands began to move of their own accord around his neck and into his hair. His expression was priceless; horror and pure, unadulterated hatred radiating from him just as his eyes were forced to close. _::you want to put on a good show for your mate do you not?::_ sheka growled in protest when those lips closed in on his, fighting the urge to respond with every ounce of his willpower. _:: a little more feeling, pet...kiss me like you would your harry.:: _

voldemort felt a violent shudder go through his servent, smirking against his lips in triumph, and allowed himself to be pushed down onto the bench; a loathing, unwilling tongue entering his mouth.

Harry huffed in frustration as he and lucius wandered through the maze. He had been ready to go back to the party a while ago. But somehow, the blonde had gotten them lost in the damned thing. They had been searching for the exit for quite sometime now and harry was ready to just blast through the hedges, despite lucius' protests not to damage his garden.

"are you sure a simple Defindo wouldn't be repairable?" he asked for the ninth time. Lucius rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"it would take weeks for the bush to grow back, potter. I'll not have it." he sighed, rubbing his temple. "I'm sure were getting close. I hear voices nearby." harry looked at him, and strained his ears. There it was, a feint mumbling...he wondered why he hadn't heard it before.

"i suppose we follow them?"

"that would be the intelligent thing, yes." Lucius replied with a drawl. "run on ahead, ill follow you out." harry nodded and slithered faster through the grass and around several corners. He was getting close. He could almost make out what they were saying.

_::~~~not?::_ he could understand a little bit now. It was a bit hissy, like they were whispering. Almost there. _::~~~ little more~~~~kiss me~~~~~harry.::_ harry stopped just short of turning the last corner. Did someone just say his name? He leaned against the wall and listened, not sure he wanted to interrupt just yet.

_::yesss...ahh!::_ the voices grew louder, a small amount of moaning accompanying them. _::...dont...::_

harry flushed deeply. Whomever it was, he was damn well sure he shouldnt walk in on them. He slowly began to go the other way when he heard something that stopped his heart.

_::sheryshka!:: _with a gasp and wide eyes, he spun around and shot around the corner.

* * *

><p>Sheka shuddered with disgust as his own tongue worked inside that foul mouth. He had to stop! He had to fucking find a way to fight this!<p>

_::Don't.::_ voldemort commanded. Sheka growled urged himself to snap off the hand that was currently wandering up his thighs... and...and...oh _gods_ he could smell harry! He. had. to. Fucking. Stop!

_::Sheryshka!::_ came the firm threat and he felt a hand grab between his legs, not for arousal, but for restraint. And without warning, golden eyes turned flaming red.

Harry cried out as the moment he stepped in, something large, colorful and heavy slammed into him, propelling him back. In a daze he shook his head and looked up to see his husband, eyes ablaze and radiating deep seeded hatred as he strode over, too slowly, too calmly to match his deadly expression. His nostrils flared in his now, flat nose, and the scales that framed the contours of his face shimmered and flashed dangerously, like the hypodermic fangs that peaked from his barred lips.

Harry shrank back, almost forgetting this was his husband and whimpered in fear as two clawed hands reached out to him. He closed his eyes, readying himself for whatever happened.

And a hand grasped his throat and he shrieked as they tightened, a wand pressing into his jugular.

_::dont come any closer pet...or I kill the boy now.:: _harry's heart dropped and his eyes opened to see ambrosie...no voldemort, grinning at him sadistically. :_:hello potter.::_

_::Let. him. go.::_ shekas voice left no room for argument. But the Dark lord took orders from nobody. Harry felt the wand's end dig deeper into his neck. Harry wished he could still use his wand in this state, but his magic had changed, and it couldnt channel his powers properly. He bit his lip to hold back a growl as he, ever so slowly, and silently let the claws on his arms unsheathe.

_::Hello tom.:: _he hissed, giving sheka a look. He didnt seem to notice and advanced further. Voldemort's wand began to glow green.

_::Don't test me, pet.:: _he warned. _::I would rather this come to fruition at another time. Don't make me ruin all my own plans.::_ the serpentine hellion above them only raised his wand.

_::Get. Off. Of. Harry...or I w-::_

_::Avada...::_ Harry flinched at the sudden heat that radiated from the wand tip. Voldemort had only said the first half...it was only a threat... for now. Sheka growled and lowered his wand, giving harry an apologetic look. Harry gazed back at him understandingly.

_::Thats a good boy.::_ voldemort smirked and slowly, the green tip of the wand returned to normal as he whispered into harrys ear. _::look at how obedient my little pe-AGH!:: _

voldemort porpelled off of the boy and Harry stood up, panting as he lowered his now bloody arm. Without warning, voldemort rolled to his feet and shouted something illegible, a beam of crackling red darting in his direction. Harry dodged and ran towards sheka, who shouted out a "crucio" back at the dark lord, who ducked, cackling as he shot a killing curse. The two separated again in order to avoid it.

_::Harry! Aparate out of here! **Abscidit**!::_ Voldemort deflected the curse and harry only roared out and lunged at voldemort, claws barred, only to be thrown back by a blasting hex.

_::gah! Im not leaving you!:: _harry shouted over his shoulder as he slithered and dogded several successive stunners. He was surprised at the gentile and generally non aggressive spellwork. why was voldemort not trying to kill him?

_::Harry! Leave! Thats an order!:: _voldemort cackled and sent a swirling mass of blue at harry.

_::Better do as he says, potter.::_ he taunted. _::Dont worry, youll see him again when i send his corpse to Hogwarts for a proper burial.::_

_::Go to hell!:: _harry shouted as he shot himself at the man again.

_**::Senavirus!::**_ harry was hit by a burst of orange, that splattered off if his chest like liquid. He collapsed onto the ground and began to scream, writhing and clawing at himself as the agony slowly spread from his heart. Sheka dived for him without a second thought, scooping him up in his arms and cats a defindo at the maze wall, running through the opening. He didnt know if voldemort was behind him, following or not, but quite honestly, as he shot into the air in smoke aparation, he couldn't care less.

The castle hallways sped past him as he ran full speed to the infirmary, harrys screams of pain stabbing his ears like white hot pokers. Whatever voldemort had hit him with was still affcting him...badly. His eyes stung with tears as he burst through the doors, startling madame pomfrey.

"Harry! Help! Now!" he shouted placing harry onto a cot. The matron didnt need to be told twice, what with harry seizing and shreiking as he was. In less than an instant, she was above harry, casting a diagnosis spell, and frowned before casting a stupefy on the boy, rendering him unconscious.

Sheka looked at her, surprised as she looked at him with worry.

"how long has the boy had you're venom running through his veins?" sheka lifted an eyebrow.

"what does that have to do with anything?" madame pomfrey bit her lip.

"everything...whatever happened too him...you will explain later, young man, make no mistake." she added firmly. "but this spell...did you cast it?"

"Why would I cast a curse on my harry?"sheka growled at her angrily.

"its not a curse."

"what are you talking about?" he practically roared. "What else would cause him so much pain?"

"its not a curse, mr. rodrego." she insisted. "its a healing spell." sheka stood there dumbfounded.

"i...i dont understand. Why would voldemort-"

"VOLDEMORT DID THIS?" she shrieked at him. He nodded and watched as she placed her wand at her throat.

"HEADMASTER! COME TO THE INFIRMARY! NOW!" her voice boomed, shaking the walls with its volume. Sheka groaned and shook his head out of irritation, just as a small pop filled the room, dumbledore now standing by harrys side.

"What happened?" he asked calmly, though his eyes lacked their usual luster. Madam pomfrey spoke before sheka could open his mouth.

"voldemort cast a healing spell on harry..." dumbledore stared at her.

"a healing sp-"

"its designed to purge all venom's and poisons from the body." she looked at sheka pityingly. "How long has harry been infected with your venom, rodrego?"

sheka sat down on the side of the bed, fighting to stay calm as he brushed a strand of hair from harrys clenching eyes. He was still in pain...despite his slumber.

"...since his second year." pomfrey bit her lip, eyes filling with panic. This was not missed by him. "why? What does that mean?"

"...basilisk venom...as you know..." she explained, her voice shaky as she attempted to remain professional. "if it doesnt kill the victim, fuses with the blood, becoming a vital part of their system."

"so what is happening now?" dumbledore asked.

"harry...he...the spell is attempting to dissolve the venom...but by now its already conjoined with his very core of magic...he is quite _literally_ part basilisk."

"hence the changes and his ability to carry my young." sheka spoke slowly. Pomfrey nodded. "so...what will this do to him?"

"...i dont know..." she whispered.

* * *

><p>dun dun DUUUUUUUUUUN! XD so there you have it. what do you think? was it as good to you as it is for me? i am open for suggestion as to what exactly this will do yo harry. what do you think it should do to him? what will make the story plotty and jiztastic? review review review!<p> 


End file.
